


Life Finds A Way

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30 year old Gladnis, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, Dad!Ignis, Dinosaurs, Flustered Ignis Scientia, Jurassic World AU, Jurassic World Spoilers, M/M, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Past Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, mentions of Jurassic Park, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Deep in the middle of the Altissian Sea, you'll find the island of Angelgard, the site of the famous Jurassic World luxury resort. All is well, until a genetically modified beast breaks free of her paddock and throws the island into chaos.With his sons lost somewhere in the resort, Ignis Scientia enlists the help of ex-Glaive Gladiolus Amicitia to help him bring them to safety.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This fic has been in the works for a long time, I've changed parts around, added things in, all to ensure that it was ready to read.  
> That being said, I couldn't have done this without the support of my amazing beta reader : [TimidMarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow)
> 
> Now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of my Jurassic World AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is introduced.

At 34 years old, Ignis Scientia considers himself to be a fairly successful man.

He has two children, both of them studying in a fancy university that he was able to afford. He has a great home in Insomnia ; a three bedroom home, that has a gorgeous view of the Rogue Queen’s Park. To top that off, he loves his job. He gets to be face to face with dinosaurs.

Literal dinosaurs.

You see, Ignis, works as the lead operations manager at Jurassic World ; a theme park that was home to genetically created dinosaurs. The theme park itself, was located on the island of Angelgard, slap bang in the middle of the Altissian ocean, far away from human civilization, Jurassic World had been built on top of the original Jurassic Park that had existed twenty-five years ago.

As the operations manager, Ignis oversaw many important decisions made at the park ; the openings of attractions, ensuring things ran smoothly, and, looked for sponsors to endorse the attractions.

He was twenty-four years old when he adopted shy-little eight year old Prompto. It took him about a year to coax the boy out of his shell. He didn't know much about Prompto’s past, just that he'd been passed around from home to home, Ignis has the unfortunate feeling that it had to do with Prompto’s Niffilian features. Not that it mattered to him. Prompto was polite, he was kind to everyone he met, he never had any ill words against anyone, and he seemed to lighten the mood with his cheery attitude once he got over his shyness.

He was twenty-eight years old when twelve year old Noctis was put into his care.

Ignis and Prompto, in their cosy little home for two, lived next door, to one Regis Caelum, and his 9 year old son Noctis. Prompto had also just turned 9, and was still adjusting to his new life, he found it slightly difficult to make friends, and was very reluctant to make conversation with the curious boy with dark hair and blue eyes that watched him through a window.

After the initial awkwardness, Noctis and Prompto became fast friends, bonding over their love of video games, movies and chocobos.

The last one applied more to Prompto more than anything.

Regis and Ignis became friends too. Ignis learnt that Aulea, Regis’ wife, had died a few months after Noctis was born, and Regis was left to care for Noctis on his own, as they had no other living relatives.

Three years later, Regis and Noctis were in a terrible car accident. Regis had died on the way to the hospital, and Noctis had temporarily lost motion in his legs, causing the boy to be bound to a wheelchair for a little over a year as he healed.

In his will, Regis had written Ignis in as Noctis’ guardian, should anything happen to him. Noctis had closed himself off ; he wouldn't talk very much unless when spoken to, and left most of the conversation to Prompto.  
  
Over the years, Ignis helped Noctis with his physical therapy, continued his piano lessons, and tried to do work he could from home to try to spend time with Noctis and Prompto.  
  
And whilst Ignis may not have always been able to be there, Prompto took his place, keeping Noctis company and helping out whenever he could.

With Ignis’ job, he sometimes missed out on things ; like almost missing their high school graduation because the boat from Angelgard to Galdin had been delayed and forgetting about a photography exhibition that Prompto’s class, had organised and set up, and missing out on a few of Noctis’ piano recitals.

The former of the two had been more forgiving, the latter . . . not so much. Noctis had been furious with him the first time it happened, it took Noctis a whole week to forgive Ignis, and even after then he’d been faced with bouts of the silent treatment.

  
It took him awhile to patch up their relationship, and soon, Noctis and Ignis grew close. They became a tight-knit family despite their ups and downs.  

This is the story, of how this family became even closer, all thanks to an escaped dinosaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://kidgraysonx.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Island of Angelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto and Noctis start their journey.

**From : Noct**

**To : Prom**

_ Dude, where are you? Didn't ur flight land like 15 mins ago?  _

 

**From : Prom**

**To : Noct**

_ Just got a little held up _ __  
  


 

**From : Noct**

**To : Prom**

_ Anything serious? _ __  
  


 

**From : Prom**

**To : Noct**

_ My passport wasn't scanning through so there was a whole thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _ _  
_ _ Smth to do with the face scan thing _

 

**From : Noct** **  
****To : Prom  
** ****_ So nothing majorly bad? We don't have to bail you out or anythin lol _

 

__  
**From : Prom** **  
****To : Noct** **  
****  
** __ Lol nah all good

_ Ooh! Just spotted my case! I'll be there soon where u at? _

__

 

**From : Noct**

**To : Prom**

_ Astralbucks, want anything? _

 

 

**From : Prom**

**To : Noct**

_ The usual °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° _

 

 

**From : Noct**

**To : Prom**

_ Sure thing  _

 

__  
**From : Prom** **  
****To : Noct** **  
**

_ Is dad here? _

 

Noctis sighed at Prompto’s text. Instead of replying, he pocketed his phone, ordered their drinks, and tugged his suitcase off to one side as he waited. 

  
His mind wandered to events earlier in the day, and it soured his already irritable mood. He'd been woken up at five am to the sounds of several car alarms going off, he'd smashed his favourite cereal bowl ; the pieces cutting into his fingers and hands. 

In a fit of protest, his dog Carbuncle, who was about 95% fluff, 5% actual dog, had gotten to a pair of his boots when he tried to take him to their neighbour's house to dog-sit for a week.

The wheel on his suitcase broke, and he'd spent over two hours trying to find a replacement, only to not find anything remotely suitable.  
  
  
“One coffee-caramel frap, and one blueberry cheesecake frap for Noctis?”    
  


“Yeah, thanks.” He took the drinks from the barista, wrestled them into a holder, and went outside.  

 

His phone buzzed as he got a new text. 

 

**_From : Prompto_ **

**_To : Noctis_ **

_ Where are you??? _

 

 

**_From Noctis_ **

**_To Prompto_ **

_ Waiting outside those stairs by Astralbucks _

 

 

**_From Prompto_ **

**_To Noctis_ **

_ Be there soon!! _

 

Noctis shuffled over to the stairs that faced the outer wall of the coffee shop, he leant against the wall, and slid down until he sat crossed legged on the floor. 

 

Moments later, a voice called out to him. 

 

“Noct! Over here!” Prompto called out as he wrestled with his suitcase as he made his way down the stairs, before it slipped out of his hands,  the case sliding down and landing on the floor with a thud.    
  
Noctis watched him smack into someone and trip over his own case ; he let out a small laugh as Prompto bounced right back up on his feet and picked up his suitcase, heading toward him. 

 

His blond hair poked out from underneath a grey beanie ; he's wearing a black oversized hoodie, with a bright blue Nightwing logo on it and he's opted to wear his big, gold metal-framed round glasses instead of his contacts. 

 

Noctis got up to his feet, propping the drinks onto his suitcase, and gave Prompto a hug as he approached. “Hey man, how was your flight?” 

  
  
“Ugh don't get me started.” Prompto took his drink from the holder and plonked himself down on the floor, laying his case down next to him. 

 

“Why?” Noctis asked twisting his straw. “What happened?” 

 

“Okay, so my taxi dropped me off at the wrong entrance, so I had to literally run to the other side of the airport, and then while I was standing in line to check in this lady tells me that my flight was cancelled, so naturally I started freaking out, but when I asked the guy who put my bag through he said that it was a different flight to Insomnia that was cancelled. So ya know, panicked for nothing. And then I thought I missed boarding because I had to pee, and when I got out I couldn't see anyone in line so I ran, tripped and landed on my face in front of people that I was about to spend an eight-hour flight with."  Prompto said all at once. “But, I slept through it all so that was fine.” 

 

‘Sounds like you had fun.” 

  
“Totally dude.” Prompto sipped from his drink, and tilted his back back until it rested against the wall. “But man, I cannot tell you how nice it is to be back in Insomnia.” 

  
“Huh? Didn't you like Gralea?” 

  
“No it was awesome! I got some pretty cool pictures, improved my Gralean too.” Prompto said. “It was just _ so _ cold.”    
  
  
Noctis snorted as he took a sip of his drink. “Iggy did tell you to pack things with sleeves. Not my fault you cut off all the sleeves on your jackets on impulse.”    
  
  
“I have to maintain my punk image you know that!”   
  
  
“What punk image? Prompto you cry watching _ Brooklyn Nine-Nine! _ ”    
  
  
“Your point is?”    
  
  
“You’re the least punk person I know.”     
  
  
“Okay fine!” Prompto sighed dramatically. “I’m not punk.” He took a long sip of his drink. “Dad texted yet?” 

 

“Don't think so.” 

  
Prompto hummed ‘ _ The Chocobo Theme _ ’ to himself and retrieved his phone from his hoodie. He typed furiously for a moment, and pulled up a group chat ; Noctis leant in to read.

 

**_THE FAM :_ ** **  
****  
**_ 7 : 00 _ **  
**  


**The Boss :** Good morning boys! 

 

**Chocobutt :** Morning dad! ｡^‿^｡

 

**Sleepin Beauty :** no

 

**Chocobutt** : lmaooooo 

 

**Sleepin Beauty** : HOW are you awake????

 

**Chocobutt** : its only 3pm lol isnt it 7 over there?   


 

**Sleepin Beauty :** AM

  
  
**Chocobutt :** lol rip

  
  
**The Boss** : Have you got your things together yet Prompto?

 

**Chocobutt :** ... __  
_  
_ **Chocobutt** __ : would you believe me if I said yes?

 

**The Boss:** _ Not in the slightest. _

 

**Chocobutt** _ :( ≧Д≦) My flights not until 7!  _

__  
_  
_ **_The Boss_ ** __ : Prompto Scientia, go and pack this instance.

 

**Chocobutt** _ : boooo _

 

**The Boss** _ : Prompto… _

 

**Chocobutt** _ :  I'm goinggg ( ≧Д≦) _

 

**The Boss** _ : Before I forget, I have some unfortunate news.  _

 

**Sleepin Beauty :** _ what's wrong?  _

 

**The Boss :** _ I won't be able pick you up from the airport ; it's very last minute. I cant get away.  _

 

**Sleepin Beauty :** _ are you for real??? _

 

 **Chocobutt :** ( ≧Д≦) _but you'll meet us in Galdin right? In time to catch the ferry?_

 

**The Boss :** _ I'm uncertain, I'll do my best, if I can't meet you in Galdin, then I'll be there when you get off the ferry at Angelgard.  _

 

**Sleepin Beauty :** _ Unbelievable _

 

**The Boss:** _ I'll be sending my assistant in place, his name is Luche Lazarus, he'll collect you from the airport.  _

 

**Sleepin Beauty :** _ Cool. Gotta go.  _

 

**Chocobutt :** _ Nocttttt come baaaaaack _

 

**The Boss :** _ I truly am sorry boys.  _

 

**Chocobutt :** _ dw dad, I'll talk to him _

 

**The Boss :** _ Thank you Prompto. Now, go finish packing.  _

 

**Chocobutt :** _ will do! Have fun at work!!!  _

_ (∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ☆｡’` _

 

_ 19 : 20 _ __  
__  
**The Boss :** _ Are you with each other yet? _ __  


 

**Sleepin Beauty :** _ No, he just landed 5 mins ago Ill text him and see _

 

**The Boss :** _ Alright. Let me know when your both together.  _ __  
__  


_ 19 : 35 _ __  
_  
_ **The Boss :** __ Everything alright boys?

 

**Chocobutt** _ : Im here! Got stuck at security lol :P  _

__  
_  
_ **The Boss :** __ What happened? Are you alright? 

__  
__  
**Chocobutt** _ :  Lol yh Im good dw _ __  
_  
_ **Chocobutt :** __ you here in Galdin?????

 

**The Boss** **_:_ ** _ I'm afraid not. There's a room booked at the Galdin Hotel for you for the night. _

 

**Chocobutt :** _ Are you gonna meet us?? _

 

**The Boss** **_:_ ** _ I'll do my best to be there as soon as you get off the ferry in the  morning.  _

**The Boss** **_:_ ** _ My apologies boys, but I have to leave again, do tell me when you've met with Luche and reached Galdin.  _

 

Prompto locked his phone and put it back in his hoodie. “Aw man.” 

 

“Told you Iggy wasn't going to be here.” 

 

“He  _ is  _ the manager.” 

 

“The  _ operations manager.”  _ Noctis drawled. “It's not like he's making the dinosaurs himself.”

 

“He's busy. You know that.” Prompto said, as he pushed his glasses up his face. “I'm sure he'll be waiting for us as soon as we get to Angelgard like he said.” 

 

The two continued to chat and catch up as they finished their drinks. 

 

Noctis answered his phone as it buzzed with another text. 

 

**_The Boss :_ ** _ Luche has informed me that he is waiting for you near the taxi collection point, he has a sign with both of your names on it, so you may identify him.  _

 

**_Sleepin Beauty :_ ** _ Cool.  _

 

“Guess we'd better go find him then huh?” 

 

“Guess so.” Noct pocketed his phone,  and stood up, wincing as his knees clicked. 

 

Prompto jumped to his feet. “Let's go.” 

 

“Ugh.” Noctis grumbled as he got up and started to pull his suitcase along. 

 

They walked in a comfortable silence until they got to a sign that read : “TAXI COLLECTION” 

 

“What was his name again?” 

 

“Uh, Luche...Lazarus.” Noctis read off his phone. 

 

“Think that's him?” 

 

Noctis looked up and rolled his eyes at the person Prompto had pointed out. “No, Prompto.  I  _ don't  _ think that the guy holding a sign with our names is Iggy's assistant.”

 

Standing about six feet away from them, was a guy with slicked back brown hair, with large oversized sunglasses sitting on his head, and a long black coat, with a bag slung over his shoulder. 

 

In his hands, he held a sign : ‘ _ Prompto & Noctis’  _ in Ignis’ fancy scrawl. 

 

“Ah sarcasm.” Prompto lightly shoved Noctis. “Come on.” 

 

“Prompto Scientia and Noctis Caelum?” 

The guy asked as they approached.

 

“Depends who's asking.” 

 

“ _ Noct! _ ” Prompto elbowed him in the side. “Luche Lazarus right?” 

 

“Yes. I'm your father's personal assistant. I'll be escorting you both to the park.” Luche said. “The car is waiting outside to take us to Galdin Quay, from there, we get a ferry to Angelgard, and then a train to the park itself.” 

 

\---- 

 

The car journey was silent, Prompto had fallen asleep, Noctis made an attempt to talk to Luche, but the assistant however was clearly uninterested. 

 

He was grateful when they got to Galdin, he shook Prompto awake, and got out of the car to help the driver with the luggage. 

 

“This way.” Luche said, huffing as his duffle bag violently swung over his shoulder. 

 

Prompto sleepily shuffled along, he rubbed at his eyes. “Ugh what time is it?” 

 

“Half nine.” Noctis replied as he checked his phone and yawned. 

  
  
“Man, I hope we're getting the ferry tomorrow. I don't think I can handle anymore travelling today.” 

 

“You did just get off an eight hour flight.” Noctis replied. “Ugh I'm tired.” 

 

“You're always-oof!” Prompto bumped into Luche. “Sorry!” 

 

Luche rolled his eyes in response. “We'll be leaving for Angelgard in the morning. The ferry is at nine-fifteen am.” He said, before rushing off towards the hotel reception. 

 

“We have a reservation under ‘ _ Scientia’.”  _ Luche said. 

 

Noctis and Prompto shuffled in behind, Noct leant against the counter, while Prompto went and took pictures of a tabby cat that was curled up underneath a chair. 

 

“Let me just- Ah! Right here!” The cheery receptionist beamed. “We have a room ready for you. It has one single and a double be-" 

 

“I'm sorry, it sounded like you just said a room, it was requested for there to be two.” Luche interrupted. 

  
  
“I’m sorry sir, but due to the late check in, this is all that was left available.”

  
  
Noctis rolled his eyes as Luche started arguing. 

“D'you think anyone would miss him if I pushed off the boat tomorrow?” Noctis murmured to Prompto and the blond rejoined him. 

 

Promoto snorted. “ _ Ifrit,  _ I'm tempted to push him off the pier right now.” 

 

“Hurry up will you!” Luche snapped. 

 

“Alright, alright!” Noct dragged his case over. “Don't get your pants in a twist.” 

 

Luche unlocked the door and headed over to the bed in the far end of the room, he set his bag down. 

 

Prompto made a beeline for the bathroom. “Gotta pee!” He lugged his case along with them. 

 

Noctis softly laughed and took out a spare set of pajamas from his case.

 

Prompto came out of the bathroom also in pjs. “I almost fell asleep on the toilet just F-Y-I.”  

 

“Gross.” Noctis wrinkled his nose. “Uh-Luche you mind-” 

 

Luche was tapping away on his phone. “Go.” He made a shooing motion in his hand. 

 

“Thanks.” 

Noctis was in and out of the bathroom rather quickly, he changed into his nightwear, and as he dried his face on the towel, he remembered that Prompto had photos to show him. 

 

He pushed open the door. “Hey Prom did you wanna-” Noctis cut himself off when he saw the blond softly snoring. “Tomorrow then. **”**

 

He walked over to the bed, shot a quick message to Ignis and got in. Noct lay down, pulled the covers up to his face, and almost instantly fell asleep. 

 

**\---**

Prompto was woken up by someone violently shaking his shoulder. “Nh five more minutes.” He mumbled and turned over. 

 

“We don't have five minutes!” 

Noctis yanked the covers away, and Prompto rolled out onto the floor. 

 

“Ow! Noct what the fuck.” Prompto sat up. “Wait, how are you up before me?!” 

 

“Because  _ you  _ overslept!” Noctis said, stretching out a hand to him. “Come on dude, we're late!” 

 

“Huh?” Prompto took Noct’s hand and stood up, and retrieved his glasses and phone from the bedside cabinet. “Ohmygod it's twenty-to-nine?!” 

 

“Yeah!” Noctis shoved Prompto towards the bathroom. “Luche’s really grumpy ‘bout it, so go go go!” 

 

“I'm go-go-going.” Prompto replied. “Wait, i need my-” 

 

“I'll get them for you, just hurry it up!” 

 

Prompto was out of the bathroom in ten minutes flat, and immediately had his clothes thrown at his face. “Ow.” 

 

“I couldn't find your contacts.” Noct said, fiddling with the gold brace that wrapped around his knee. 

 

“You okay?” Prompto jerked his head towards Noctis. 

 

“Fine. My knee just felt awkward this morning.” Noctis drew back his hands. “Figured I'd wear it. Otherwise you and Iggy’ll gimme shit for not when you saw me walking.” He looked up. “Go change, before Luche starts hissing at children.” 

 

Prompto quickly changed into his clothes that Noctis threw at him ; his usual ripped jeans, laced boots, a black t-shirt with the  _ King's Knight  _ logo, a lightweight grey zip up hoodie and a black plaid shirt tied around his waist. 

 

Noctis was in black jeans and trainers, with a white t-shirt and the Behemoth jacket that Ignis got him for his birthday last month. 

 

While they waited in line to board the ferry, they indulged themselves on hot drinks and breakfast muffins. 

 

They found seats together and made themselves comfortable as the journey was going to be at least an hour. 

 

“Did you know that the Therizinosaurus had claws about 3 feet long?” Noctis said out of nowhere after some time. “And apparently the Stegosaurus’s brain was about the size of a walnut.” 

 

“How do you know that?” 

 

“You know when you're on  _ EosTube,  _ and you start watching a video, and then another one auto plays after that has nothing to do with it and then you spiral and then all of a sudden its 2am and you're crying over pandas falling out of trees and the you're learning about Quantum Reality?” Noctis asked. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“That's how.” 

 

“Nerd.” Prompto teased. 

 

**“** Yeah well let's here a dumb fact from you then.” 

 

“My facts.” Prompto put a hand to his chest. “Aren't dumb. They're interesting.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

“I'll prove it to ya.” Prompto tapped his fingers on his arm. “Aha! Got it.” He dramatically cleared his throat. “Did you know that when the park first opened, they had eight species!” Prompto exclaimed. He adjusted his glasses before he continued. “Now, they’ve got like, fourteen different herbivores and six carnivores. That’s like fifty tons of food a week. And that’s just for the dinosaurs!” 

**  
****  
** “Nerd.” Noctis grinned. 

  
  
The two end up playfully shoving each other, that is until Prompto accidentally elbowed Luche in the stomach.    
  
“Ow!” He hissed. “Will you two please cut it out?” 

  
  
“Oops! Sorry Luche!” Prompto twisted the strings of his hoodie in his hands. “Guess I’m getting a little ansty because we’ve on the boat so long.” 

  
  
Luche made a disgusted noise at him. “We’re almost there. So sit still and keep quiet.” 

  
  
“Someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning.” Noctis muttered. 

  
  
Prompto started laughing, and pulled his hoodie over the lower half of his face to muffle the noise. 

  
  
“Holy shit Prom” Noctis said stifling his own laugh. “It wasn’t that funny why are you laughing so hard?” 

  
  
“He literally could be a vampire.” He wheezed. “It’s like a hundred degree weather, he’s dressed in all black, he’s wear-wearing those stupid sunglasses, and I'm pretty sure he hissed at the sun this morning.”  

 

“We should get Shane Dawson in on this.” Noctis whispered half laughing. “New three part conspiracy documentary. ‘ _ Exposing Luche Lazarus: Vampire in Hiding.”   _

 

Prompto officially lost it at this point, he resorted to pulling his hood over his face ; Noctis on the other hand laughed into Prompto’s shoulder, covering his face with a hand, making a point to ignore all the dirty looks they got from the other passengers.    


 

Luche shifted in his seat to face away from them ,faced flushed red from embarrassment. “ _ Six above _ , I don’t get paid enough for this.” 

 

\---

 

Half an hour later, they disembarked from the ship along with the other passengers, luggage in tow. 

 

“Welcome to Angelgard, home of Jurassic World.” A park announcers voice called out above the low rumble of the crowd. “We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us.” 

 

Prompto stood up on his tip-toes to peer over the crowd. “You see Dad anywhere?” 

 

“I can’t  _ see anything.”  _ Noctis said as he wobbled on his toes. “Why is everyone here so damn tall?” 

  
  
Prompto chewed on his lip, a worried look crossed over his face. “He’s probably held up somewhere. I’m sure he’ll meet when we get off the train.” 

 

**\---**

 

Prompto stared absentmindedly out of the train window. They were surrounded by thick trees that he couldn't really see through as they passed by.

 

Luche sat behind, surprisingly with a book in hand, rather than his phone. 

 

Noctis was sitting beside Prompto, he had his earphones in, fully immersed in a video on his phone. 

 

Prompto gently elbowed him in the side. 

 

Noctis took out one of his earbuds. “What?” 

 

“What’cha waiting?” 

 

“An interview.” Noctis held out the earbud. “Wanna see?” 

 

“Who is it?” Prompto asked as he put the earbud in his left ear. 

 

“Nyx Ulric. Y’know one of the survivors from the original park.” Noctis said as adjusted the earbud to his right ear.

 

Nyx Ulric is a man in his early fifties, even if he doesn't look it. His hair is styled in a traditional Galahadian fashion ; shaved sides with several beaded braids in the rest of his hair. He's a doctor of Paleontology, and was invited to the park before its opening to endorse it in hopes of convincing investors. 

 

The interview that Noctis was watching, featured Nyx as a guest on ‘ _ The Late Late Show with Dino Ghiranze’  _

 

Dino was a late night talk show host, originally from Galdin Quay, he had made it big in Insomnia, known for his quirky attitude and fondness for sparkling jewels. 

 

Noctis rewound the video to the beginning and pressed play. 

 

_ “So Doctor Ulric,-"  _

 

_ “Nyx is fine.” Nyx interrupts.  _

 

_ “Alright.” Dino grins. “Nyx, you're a survivor from the original park, whataya thoughts on this, Jurassic World that's bein’ built?” Dino asks.  _

 

_ Nyx smiles. Its small, and sad, and his eyes don’t meet Dino’s face. “Honestly? I think that it is one of the dumbest things anyone can ever do.” He sighs. “Did they not hear about what happened the first time someone decided to play Astrals?”  _

 

_ “So you're definitely against this?”  _

 

_ “Of course.” Nyx says. “Humanity should not have power like this. We shouldn't be trying to bring back extinct creatures back from the dead. There's a reason the first park didn't work. Man should not play Astral.”  _

 

“I think I see where he’s coming from to be honest” Prompto said taking out the earphone. “It does seem a little weird that they've done this again, but like Dino said, I guess the technology we have today, makes it safer?” 

 

“I guess?” Noctis shrugged. “Doesn't it seem weird that they've built over the original site? Didn't like, loads of people die?” 

 

“Dude, almost everything is built over where  loads of people died.” Prompto pulled out his phone tapping furiously. “So, yeah, it says here that the only survivors were Doctor Nyx Ulric, Somnus Lucis, his goddaughter Aranea Highwind, his niece Crowe Altius, Doctor Libertus Ostrum and Doctor Cor Leonis.” 

 

“Y’know I still can't believe that  _ Cor  _ freakin’  _ Leonis  _ is a professor at our university.” Noctis muttered as he wound up his earphones.  

 

“I know right? Did I ever tell you how I walked in on him once ranting to Professor Chase about Jurassic World?” Prompto asked. 

 

“Didn't you say he called everyone who worked there a ‘idiotic douchebags with brains the size of a walnut and has no respect for the past or humankind?” 

 

“Something like that.” Prompto replied. “Ohmygod do you remember when he met dad?” 

 

“He gave him the ‘I'm not angry, just disappointed look” Noctis recalled. “Iggy was speechless for once.” 

 

The monorail announcers voice cut off any further conversation. 

“Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago.” 

 

Noctis turned to Prompto, eyes wide with sudden excitement. “Dude come on!” 

 

He leapt to his feet and pulled Prompto up, running to the front of the train. 

Huge wooden doors are suspended above them, two giant torches hang on either side. 

 

The doors read : “JURASSIC WORLD" in giant blue lettering, with a skeleton of a T-Rex painted in white underneath. 

 

The doors creaked open, allowing the train to pass through. 

 

To Prompto’s surprise, Noctis is the one who's rushing about as soon as they're let off the train. The dark haired boy much more excited about things than he had originally let on. 

 

“Come on Prom!” Noctis rushed on ahead, waving at Prompto. “Dude come on!” 

 

“Im here!” Prompto laughed. “What's got you so excited all of a sudden?” 

 

“Honestly I don't even know. I thought this whole thing was kinda dumb but now that we're actually here, this place is amazing!” 

 

“I am so glad to hear you say that.” Prompto replied. “Just remember to take it easy yeah? You can't-" 

 

“I know, I know.” Noctis waved him off. “I can't put too much strain on my leg or it'll lock up. Don't worry I got it, I'm already wearing the brace it'll be fine.” 

 

“ _ Noct-”  _

 

“I'm fine Prom!” Noctis tugged on his arm. “Come on dude!” 

 

**_“Please obey all park rules. Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times.”_ **

 

The park announcers voice said in Lucian first, and then repeated the message in Gralean. 

 

Prompto gawped at everything around him, he let Noctis pull him along, as he stopped nearly every three seconds to take pictures. 

 

Luche followed glumly behind. “I don't know where either of you think you're going.” He said. “I'm the one with the details for you to get into your hotel room.” 

 

“Hurry up then!” 

  
  
“Brats.” 

 

Luche took the lead and headed for the Leville ; a chain of fancy hotels that originated in Lestallum as had quickly branched out once it gained popularity. He led them up a set of steps and pushed open the huge glass doors that led to the hotel reception.

 

“Holy shit.” Prompto stared, open mouthed as he took in the surroundings. “This is just the lobby? This is amazing!” 

 

In the center of the lobby was a golden statue, of Somnus Lucis, he had a walking cane in one hand, and a large egg in the other. Curled up by his feet, was what appeared to be a velociraptor ; its tail curled around the statues legs.    
  


“Wait here.” Luche strode off to the front desk, and returned quickly after, envelope in hand.   “You're on the top floor. One of our Imperial suites.” 

 

\----

 

Luche opened the door and entered a lavish-looking hotel room with the boys behind him. 

 

The walls were a cream colour, decorated with framed images of various dinosaurs and a map of Angelgard.  

 

There were two double beds with dark blue covers, and tiny dinosaurs printed along the bottom in white ; opposite them on a wide cabinet of drawers was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. 

 

Noctis whistled. “Whoa Iggy went all out huh?” 

He kicked his case over to one of the beds and pulled open the bathroom door to peak inside. “Dude, check this out.” 

 

Prompto poked his head around to look. “Oooh.” 

 

Noctis withdrew from the bathroom and looked to the other end of the room. 

 

“Damn we get a balcony view?” Noctis went over and pushed open the large windows that led to the balcony.  

 

Beyond the hotel room balcony, lay the entire park; the high fences of the Mosasaur Lagoon stood beside the Monorail. 

 

Standing big and proud, The Innovation Center can be seen from afar along with Main Street below it with massive amounts of tourists walking back and forth to each attraction building.

 

“Prompto, dude you gotta see this.” Noctis whirled round when the blond didn't follow. “Prom?” Noctis went back into the room where Prompto was sat on the bed with an envelope and letter in his hand. “What's wrong?” 

 

Prompto wordlessly handed Noctis the letter. 

 

__ “Boys, if you're reading this, then I have been unable to join you as of yet.  
Included in the envelope are VIP wristbands, it gives you priority seating to the attractions and you won't have to wait long for the rides.  
  
__ My apologies, I'll be with you as soon as I can, 

_ Love, _

_ Ignis.” _

 

“He'll join us later?” Noctis cringed at his words. 

 

“He’s made it obvious he's not coming.” Prompto sighed. “Just like the last few times…” He muttered clearly dejected. 

 

“No, wait Prom-" 

 

“I'm just gonna go take some pictures out on the balcony.” 

 

“Prompto!” Noctis called out once more to Prompto, only to have the blond ignore him.  “Dammit Iggy.” He hissed. “Where on  _ Eos _ are you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://kidgraysonx.tumblr.com/)


	3. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ignis makes his appearance.

Ignis tapped his fingers against his thigh, and shifted his glasses with his other hand ; a nervous habit he developed in his teen years that he never seemed to get rid of. “Relax Scientia it’ll be fine.” He said to himself. “I’m only-” He glanced at his watch. “Three minutes late. Perfect.” 

  
Ignis ran his hands over his carefully styled pompadour hairstyle, and tucked flyaway strands behind his ears, internally cursing the humid air. 

 

He took a deep breath, and recited the names of the investors he was about to meet face to face, after a week of video calls. “Axis Arra, arrogant ass… Caligo Uldor, bad hair... Camelia Claustra, insufferable woman... Arra, Uldor, Claustra.” 

  
He adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time, smoothed out the non-existent creases in his blazer, tugged on silver gloves, and clicked the backs of his heeled shoes together. 

 

He'd opted to wear the purple Coeurl print shirt today, instead of his usual white pinstripes and suspenders look.    
  


The elevator dinged and Ignis plastered on his charming (kiss ass as Noctis liked to call it) smile as the doors opened.      

 

“Welcome to Jurassic World.”   
Ignis stepped out of the elevator and held out his hand to the investor in front of him.

 

Arra greeted him first. He's considerably younger than the other two, his dark brown hair is slicked back. “Wonderful to finally meet you in person, Mr Scientia.” He said, shaking Ignis’ hand in a tight clasp. “Axis Arra, which you obviously know.”   
  
“Of course.” Ignis smiled at him, and turned his attention to the other two.    
  


Caligo Uldor is a stout man with dark hair that recedes up his forehead and beady eyes. He’s older than Axis and Ignis combined, and has very few facial expressions. “I do hope this lives up to my expectations Mr Scientia.”

 

Ignis hums in amusement. “I can assure you Mr Uldor, it most certainly will.”

 

Camelia Claustra is a woman in her fifties with short blond hair and blue eyes. She peered at Ignis over the end of her nose, and barely touched his hand as he greeted her. 

“Ms Claustra, you look as exquisite as ever.” 

 

“And you are three minutes late Mr Scientia. Flattery will not forgive that.” 

 

“Ah, my apologies. There was a situation that required my immediate attention.” 

 

Camelia narrowed her eyes. “Yes well, I would suggest finding someone other than yourself to deal with such matters. It is not professional to keep people waiting.” 

 

Ignis felt his eye twitch slightly, and smiled in response. “Again, my apologies Ms Claustra, it was a situation that could only be resolved by myself. I assure you that it will not happen again.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

Ignis stepped back, and clasped his hands together. “Now, if you would kindly follow me.” 

 

Ignis lead the trio of investors through a laboratory, the scientists were hard at work, and a small crowd of park visitors were pressed against the glass, looking in, eyes glazed in awe. 

 

“While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let us be honest, no one is impressed by a dinosaur anymore.”

Ignis said, hoping for even a slight chuckle from the investors. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Ignis cleared his throat and continued. 

“Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, children look at a  [ _ Stegosaurus _ ](http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Stegosaurus) like an Anak from a zoo. However, that does not mean that asset development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year.” 

 

He lead them to a door that read :

“NO VISITORS BEYOND THIS POINT" 

 

Ignis pushed open the door, and ushered the three inside. Displayed on screens inside the lab, were what appeared to be blueprint type schematics for new dinosaur breeds. 

 

“Our consumers want them bigger. Louder. And with more…” He trailed off and grinned widely. “Teeth.” 

 

Ignis internally cheered as the investors exchanged looks. “Now, the good news, is that our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones” 

 

He stopped in front of a row of computer screens, and whirled round to face the investors. “I ask you, when you say that you want to sponsor one of our attractions, what is it that you want from it?” 

 

“To be thrilled and excited by it.” Axis responded. 

 

The side of Ignis’ mouth pulled up in a smirk. “Don't we all?” 

 

He double tapped one of the screens, on it another blueprint type schematic appeared. It detailed information about the dinosaurs tail, and claws, and its height. 

 

Just as Ignis was about to speak, his phone started to ring. A melodious piano version of ‘The Chocobo Song’ rang throughout the lab. Camelia glared at him, Caligo was clearly unimpressed whereas Axis looked like he was trying not to look so amused. 

  
Ignis gave them a sheepish smile. “My apologies.” He said quickly fumbling for his phone.    
  
**_Incoming call from :_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Noct_ **

  
‘ _ Forgive me Noct.’  _ Ignis thought as he tapped ‘Decline’. He put his phone on silent and tucked it back into his blazer. “My apologies.” He said again. “Now wher-”    
  
“Was it important?” Camelia sniffed.   
  
“Ah-” Ignis hesitated for a split second. “My son.”    
  
“I wasn’t aware you had one.”    
  
“Two actually.” Ignis corrected. “No worries, I shall call him later.”    
  


“Don't you have a personal assistant that can  _ deal  _ with them?” Caligo asked. 

 

“Yes, he's with them currently.” Ignis replied, he felt himself getting slightly flustered at the sudden attention. 

 

“Caligo, Camelia, we didn't come here to play twenty questions about Mr Scientia’s personal life.” Axis said. “We're here to talk about dinosaurs.” 

 

Camelia audibly huffed, and locked her steely gaze onto Ignis.

 

Ignis flashed Axis a smile, the other man winked in return. 

 

Grateful for the save, Ignis continued. 

 

“Allow me to introduce our newest addition to the park.” He gestured at the screen, regaining his composure. “The  [ _ Indominus Rex _ ](http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Indominus_rex) . She is our first genetically modified hybrid that is guaranteed to excite consumers.” 

 

Despite being a man of few expressions, a confused look ran over Caligo’s face. “How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to…” He trailed off, making awkward, obscene gestures with his hands. “To ah-" 

 

“The Indominus was not bred.” A voice cut him off. 

 

Ignis smiled again. “Allow me to introduce Doctor Besithia, our head scientist.” 

 

Besithia walked over to the group. “The Indomnious was _designed_. She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. _Bigger_ than the T.Rex.” 

 

Ignis took the moment to continue. “Each time we have unveiled a new dinosaur attraction, attendance has spiked. We gain global news coverage, and celebrity visitors, including Governess Stella Shiels of Niflheim.” 

 

“And when will it be ready?” Claustra asked. 

 

Doctor Besithia beamed with pride. “She is.” 

 

\----

 

Noctis squinted at the park map. “So, uh, what d’ya want to do first?” 

 

Prompto shrugged. “Whatever. You pick.” 

 

“Come on Prom.” Noctis gently nudged him with his elbow. “We could go pet the long necks.” 

 

Prompto toyed with his shirt collar and stared at the floor of the elevator. “I don't really care.”    
  


Noctis sighed. “Come on Prompto, help me out here.” When he got no reply, he turned to Luche. “Luche, what do you think?” 

 

“I don't know, nor do I really care.” Luche said, absorbed in his phone. “I'm a personal assistant  _ not  _ a Six-damned babysitter.” 

 

“Asshole.” Noctis hissed under his breath. 

 

The elevator doors opened as they got to the bottom floor, Noct was first out, followed by Luche, Prompto shuffled out behind, he gravitated to Noct’s side, and tapped the toe of his trainer against the floor. 

 

“So uh-" Noctis looked at the map again. “Apparently there's a Chocobo section here.” He saw Prompto perk up slightly out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Chocobos?” Luche sneered. “What are you, five years old?”    
  
Noctis saw Prompto hunch his shoulders over at Luche’s comment, the blond’s attention now focused on the statue of Somnus Lucis in the centre of the lobby. 

He lifted his camera up, and snapped a shot or two. 

 

“Prom.” Noctis tugged on his arm. “Prompto, come on, we can go see them if you want.” 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

“Come on Prompto, don't be like this.” Noctis said. “I'm the grumpy one here.” 

 

“I'm  _ not  _ in the mood Noct.”    
  


“Dude will you just-” Noctis turned to the lobby doors, and he smiled, seeing the familiar figure in the purple coeurl print shirt push his way through them. He pulled on Prompto’s shoulder. “Turn around.”    
  
Prompto groaned. “What is it Noct?” He turned to the doors. “I told you I’m not in the mood to-

Dad?” Prompto’s face split into a grin. “Dad!” He bolted towards Ignis, and threw his arms around him. 

 

Ignis chuckled and staggered back a little, as the blond threw his weight onto him. He fondly ruffled Prompto’s hair. “Hello to you too Prompto.” Ignis said as he wrapped his arms around the blond, squeezing tight. 

 

Noctis showed up a second later. “Bout time you showed up.” He said grinning, he gave Ignis a one-armed hug after Prompto had let go. “Although I  _ am  _ annoyed you declined my call.”    
  
“You  _ called  _ him?” Luche finally caught up to them. “I told you he was busy.”    
  
Noctis rolled his eyes. “Oh you did? My bad.” He drawled. “I probably wasn’t listening.” 

 

“I hope they didn’t give you too much trouble Luche?”    
  
Luche smiled, but there was nothing to it. “Not at all Ignis.”    
  
“Noct, your leg.” Ignis said frowning. “Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need-”   
  
“I’m fine Iggy.” Noct waved him off. “It just felt all cramped up and achy this morning, I just have it on as a precaution.”    
  
“If you’re certain. Let me know if you need anything alright?”    
  
“Alright.”    
  
“So - so do you have to go?” Prompto asked, his excitement faltering slightly. “Or, like, can you hang out with us?”  **  
**  


“I am free to spend the rest of the day with you, my meeting with the investors is done, all situations dealt with. I’ll take you on a tour of the park today, and then tomorrow I shall take you to the control room, and show you behind the scenes.” Ignis said. “That sound alright to you?” 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Noct said. 

 

“Where we going first?!” Prompto asked, practically bouncing up and down on his feet. “Ooh! Noct said there's Chocobos here, can we go?” 

 

“If that's what you want.” Ignis turned to Noctis. “Where do you want to go Noct?” 

 

“I wouldn't mind checking out the Gentle Giants petting zoo.” Noctis replied. “Honestly I'm just glad you're here and actually getting to spend time with us.” 

 

“Actually.” Luche’s voice cut in. “Ignis, you can't.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Ignis raised an eyebrow at his assistant. 

 

“I just received a message from Mr Izunia.” Luche held his phone up. “He wants to speak to you.” 

 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Now? Can't it wait?” 

 

Luche finally pulled off the ridiculous sunglasses, only to stare at Ignis. “You want me to tell the big boss to wait?”  

**  
** Ignis sighed. “I suppose not. I don't suppose you know what is it he wants?” 

 

“Paddock 11.” Luche replied. 

 

“Ooh ‘Paddock 11.” Noctis repeated. “Sounds mysterious” 

 

“What's in Paddock 11?” Prompto asked excitedly. “Can we see?” 

 

“Paddock 11.” Ignis started, tapping the blond on the nose. “Is a new attraction we are working on. As for its contents, I'm afraid that's a secret.” He said with a wink. 

 

“Aww come on Iggy you can tell us.” Noctis grinned. “Come on please?” 

 

“Pleeeeaase?” Prompto gave him the puppy dog eyes ; a look he perfected when he was nine and had managed to convince Ignis to let him get away with near enough everything. 

 

Ignis laughed at the two. “I can't.” He glanced around at the other people in the reception, bent his head down slightly, and gestured for Prompto and Noctis to step closer. “Maybe later mm?” He whispered. “When there's not so many prying ears.” 

 

“Ignis.” Luche said, in a warning tone. 

“Spoilsport.” Ignis whispered. 

Noct let out a snort, and Prompto clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Ignis.” Luche said again. “You really should be on your way.” 

Ignis straightened up. “I know, its just-" 

“It’s okay Iggy.” Noct shook his head and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.    
  
Prompto gave him a small smile. “We understand. It’s your job after all.” 

  
“I’m sorry boys.” Ignis ruffled Prompto’s hair again. “I’ll try not to be long.” He turns to Luche. “Please look after them for a little while longer? You can have the rest of the day off after.”   
  
“They’re in good hands Ignis.” 

“Thank you Luche.” Ignis pulled out an envelope from his blazer and handed it to Noctis. “This is for food for today, and you also have your VIP wristbands, so you’ll get to skip the lines, have priority seating, and exclusive looks at some of the attractions.”   
  
Luche cut in again. “You’re needed in the Control Room too. ASAP.”    
  
“Alright, alright I’m going.” Ignis said. “I’ll see you boys later!”    
  
“Later Iggy.”    
  
“Bye dad!”    
  
Ignis watched Noctis, Prompto and Luche leave, he groaned as his phone started buzzing. He retrieved it from his blazer and answered. 

  
“Hello? Yes, I’m on my way, I’ll be there soon.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://kidgraysonx.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Visit to Paddock 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet a dinosaur.

The control room consisted of numerous consoles and workstations that faced a huge display of monitors. The largest one in the center displayed a map of the island. 

 

**_“Two juvenile Triceratops are goin' at it again. Should I tranq 'em or are your comin' over to take care of this?”_ ** A man asked over radio chatter.

 

**_“Yeah”_ ** Another replied, also over radio chatter. **_“Go ahead and tranq 'em--”_ **

 

**_“Uh, they're rutting.”_ **

 

Ignis entered the control room, he had a can of Ebony in hand ; he made his way over to the two technicians he was more familiar with in the room ; the two of them dead center of the room. 

 

Tredd Furia, and Pelna Khara. 

 

Both Tredd and Pelna were younger than Ignis, in their late twenties. While the two did have a more relaxed attitude, they took their jobs very seriously, and were the only two technicians that didn't irritate Ignis. 

 

_ Most  _ of the time anyway. 

 

Tredd lifted his hand in a lazy greeting when he saw Ignis approach. “How many of those you had today?” He asked, pointing at can. 

 

“Not enough.” Ignis replied taking a sip. “What was so important that I just  _ had  _ to be here?” 

 

“Wake up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning Ignis?” 

 

“I'm not in the mood for this Tredd.” Ignis snapped. “I specifically  _ asked  _ for the rest of the day, plus the week off. And yet, here I am. So.  _ Why  _ am I here, and please, no smart answers.” 

 

“Uh well, the live count is at twenty-two thousand, two-sixteen.” Penla said. “There's 

six kids in the lost and found, uh, 28 down with heat stroke, and-"

 

“ _ That  _ was the emergency you needed me for?” Ignis felt himself getting angry. “I'm  _ meant  _ to be spending the day with my kids, not dealing with people who neglect to hydrate themselves because they're too stingy to pay two gil for a bottle of water-" 

 

“Well no actually uh-" 

 

Ignis huffed, his eyes landing on the other technician. “Tredd.” 

 

“Yeah?” The redhead looked up at Ignis, a Red Vine liquorice dangled from his mouth. 

 

“Where on  _ Eos  _ did you get that?”  Ignis pointed to Tredd’s shirt, depicting the logo of the ill-fated original park. A red circle, with a black skeletal T-Rex ; ‘JURASSIC PARK’ written in red and white, surrounded by a black box. 

 

“Oh, this?” Tredd gushed. “I got it on KWEH-Bay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for 150 Gil but the mint condition one goes for 300, easy--

 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose ; something he found himself doing a lot more in the recent years.”Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?” 

 

“The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but...That first park was legit!” Tredd said, gushing again. “You know, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids--” 

 

“ _ Six Above _ , Tredd stop talking.” Pelna cut in. 

 

Ignis just sighed and took a long swig of Ebony. 

 

“They just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs!” Tredd said, continuing. “That's kind of enough--” 

 

“Okay, please don't wear it again” Ignis murmured into the can. 

 

“Did you close the deal?” Pelna suddenly asked, almost like he senses Ignis’ overwhelming urge to throw something. 

 

“It appears so.” Ignis replied. “Hydraean Incorporate presents, the Indominus Rex.”

 

Tredd exhaled and lowered his head. 

“Ugh, I still hate that name.” He lifted his head to look at Ignis. “Why don't you let them just name them? They'd be twice as terrible.” 

 

Ignis ignored him, and turned to address Pelna. “What did you need me for?” 

 

“One of the Pachy’s got out of containment.” Pelna said. “We needed you to give the go-ahead to sedate him so we can get him back.” 

 

“Ah, yes go ahead.” Ignis said, as he peered at the screen. “Did you need to close the entirety of the West Plains?” 

 

“Yeah, apparently he was just lettin’ loose.” Pelna answered. “Running around at full speed. Put a nice dent in one of the security jeeps.” 

 

Tredd lifted his hand off of his radio. “Pachy is sedated and ready to move.” 

 

Ignis rested a hand on the back of the red head's chair. “I thought security said the invisible fences were a no-fail. That is the second time this month.” 

 

“Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads.” 

 

“Hm.” Ignis hummed. “And he'll be alright? He'll be safe when they move him?” 

 

“Dude did just get five milligrams of carfentanil.” Tredd replied. 

 

“Yeah, he's super stoned.” Pelna added. “He'll be okay though. Won't feel a thing.” 

 

“As long as he wasn't hurt.” 

 

“Oh Tin-Man, you  _ do  _ have a heart.” 

 

“ _ Tredd!”  _ Pelna kicked his friend in the side. 

 

_ “What?”  _

 

Ignis let out a small chuckle. “No worries Pelna. I'm well aware of the fact that people seem to think I lack emotion other than ‘permanently annoyed" 

 

“What-no-I mean-”    
  
“Pelna, stop fretting.” Ignis hummed. “I had quite the reputation for my so-called lack of emotion in university too. This is nothing new.” 

 

“Maybe if ya did show some once in a while people wouldn’t talk.”    
  
“Tredd!” 

 

“I care for few people.” Ignis said. “I care for my sons, for Luna and Ravus, these creatures here in the park,  _ and  _ on the occasion you  _ don't  _ irritate me, the two of you.” 

 

“Aw Ignis, I'm touched.” Pelna sniffed. 

 

**_“Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA five minutes.”_ **

An announcers voice said over the P.A system in the control room. 

 

Ignis groaned. “That's me.” He crushed the now empty can of Ebony and tossed it into the bin by Tredd’s feet.

 

“Oh Ignis, before I forget.” Pelna handed him a tablet. “Marketing wants you to talk costs with Izunia.” 

 

“And they couldn't tell me directly because…?” 

 

“You declined their calls.” 

 

“I  _ was  _ busy.” 

 

“You think they care?” 

 

“I suppose not.” Ignis tucked the tablet under his arm. I shall be on my way now. Farewell gentlemen.” 

 

“Later Ignis.” 

 

\--- 

Outside, a blue Eurocopter Colibri landed on the helipad. It had “JW001" imprinted on the tail. 

 

Ignis waited for the blades uptop to stop spinning before he clambered into the back seat.  

 

Sitting in the front, was Ardyn Izunia, the park owner. Dressed in a long brown coat, with several layers of multi-coloured clothes underneath. In place of his usual fedora, was a set of headphones and a mic. 

Next to him in the passenger side, was a flight instructor, dark glasses obscured his eyes, and was wearing a leather helmet. 

 

Ardyn shifted in his seat to face Ignis. “Ignis my boy, how are you?” 

 

“Mr Izunia!” Ignis couldn't help the surprise creep into his voice. “You're flying!” 

 

Ardyn shrugged. “Of course my dear, I did just get my license.” 

 

The flight instructor shook his head and held up two fingers. 

 

“Ah, in two days at least.” Ardyn replied, giving Ignis an unsettling grin. “How's my park doing?” 

 

Ignis booted up the tablet, and tapped the screen a few times before flipping it around to show the other man. “Marketing says we're up two and a half percent over last year, a bit lower than our initial projections--” 

 

“No no no.” Ardyn interrupted. “I have people to tell me  _ that  _ boring nonsense. Are the guests having fun? Are my animals enjoying life?” 

 

Ignis adjusted his glasses on his face again, they'd slipped down to the end of his nose again. 

_ ‘Damn this heat’  _

 

“Guest satisfaction is at an all time high” Ignis said reading off the tablet. “And, as for the animals, I uh-believe they're enjoying life.” 

 

Ardyn hummed in agreement. “Of course. You can tell by their eyes, wouldn't you agree?” 

 

“I would say so.” 

 

Ardyn smiled, and turned back around in his seat. “Now. Let's go and see my new dinosaur shall we?” 

 

Ignis gasped as the aircraft was lifted awkwardly into the air. He couldn't see much of what Ardyn was doing, just the sharp, janky movements of his arms as he controlled the copter. Still wobbly in the air, Ardyn maneuvered the controls, and then they were flying over the park. 

 

“Worry not! I have this handled!” 

 

Ignis’ fingers dug into his seat as he braced himself against it. Ardyn was a mediocre pilot, the man's enthusiasm made up for his lack of skills. He laughed aloud to himself as the helicopter shifted from side to side. 

 

Ignis envied the pilot for keeping his cool. 

 

Ardyn glanced back at him. “You look tense Ignis.” 

 

“Mr Izunia, it might be best to keep an eye on the controls.” Nerves pushed Ignis’ voice to a slight octave higher. 

 

Ardyn laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. “Ignis my boy, the key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control.”

 

Ignis’ eyes shifted to a dark shape up head. “Bird!”

 

The instructor finally lost his cool and jerked in his seat as Ardyn imitated the bird's loud caw, and swung the helicopter in a harsh right to avoid it. 

 

“You're looking ever so pale my dear.” Ardyn pointed out. “You need to get more sun. Take a day or two off.” 

 

“I was supposed today.” Ignis muttered. 

 

“What was that you said Ignis?” 

 

“Nothing.” Ignis tapped on the tablet screen again. “Mr Izunia, marketing wanted me to ask you about offsetting some of the costs-" 

 

“Ignis darling, I thought I already told you I have people to tell me this.” Ardyn sighed. “When Somnus Lucis entrusted me with his dying wish, not once did he mention profits. ‘Spare no expense’, he used to say.” 

 

“I appreciate that Mr Izunia, but marketing really want me to talk with you about this.” Ignis said. “The reality of operating a theme park is that it requires--”

 

“Don't forget why we built this place, Ignis.” Ardyn interrupted, annoyed. “Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now please, we're flying!” 

 

Ardyn laughed again and pushed the throttle forward. 

 

Ignis prayed to each and every Astral as the helicopter shakily flew past a waterfall, before coming in low over paddock 11. 

 

Paddock 11 was built like a fortress. The reinforced walls were at least forty feet, and there was a huge metal gate at the front. Scaffolding encased the sides of it, and there were people dotted around working on the construction. 

 

The helicopter touched roughly down on the ground. The instructor, bolted out, clutching his stomach ; he ran and vomited into the nearby bushes. 

 

Ignis got out of the helicopter, legs shaking as he did so ; a wave of dizziness hit him, and he squeezed his eyes shut - only to open them when he heard the instructor still puking. 

 

“Are you alright?” He shouted over to the them. 

 

Ardyn waved a dismissive hand, pulled off the headset and replaced it with his black fedora. “He's just being dramatic.” 

 

Ardyn makes his way over to Ignis, and puts the back of his hand against his forehead. “You're looking rather pale yourself my boy. Is everything alright?”  

 

“I'm fine.” Ignis replied, swallowing the urge to vomit then and there. “I don't particularly do well with air travel. I shall be alright in a moment.” 

 

“Take your time.” Ardyn said, as he wandered towards the large paddock doors. “Not like my dinosaur is going anywhere.” 

 

Ignis closed his eyes, and took slow, deep breaths. He stood up straight, hand on his stomach, opened his eyes, and slowly made his way to Ardyn. 

 

“You're still building.” Ardyn said as soon as Ignis joined him. 

 

“We had planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. She’s bigger than we anticipated.” Ignis said. 

 

Ardyn stood silent as he observed. 

“Excellent. Now, Ignis. Show me my dinosaur.” 

 

“This way.” Ignis lead Ardyn up a small flight of stairs that lead into the paddock's observation room, tucked away in one corner, sat a control panel with touch screen thermal image consoles on them. The supervisor sits at the panel, staring intently at the screen. 

 

Standing in front of the enormous windows that overlooked the interior of the enclosure, was a man dressed in a long white and silver coat, his white-blond hair hung loose past his chin. 

 

“Ravus?” 

 

He turned to face Ignis. “Scientia.” 

 

“Ah hello Ravus.” Ardyn waved. “Ignis here was about to show me my new dinosaur. Have you come to see to?” 

 

Ravus didn't answer for a moment, he glanced at Ignis, and then turned back to look through the glass. “I suppose I have.” 

 

Ardyn strolled past him. “I sense that you wish to talk to Ignis, chat amongst yourselves, I'll be over there.” 

 

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked Ravus as he went over. 

 

“I came to look for you.” Ravus replied, peering into the enclosure.”I wanted to know if you had seen Lunafreya. I'm unable to get a hold of her.” 

 

“I haven't seen her yet, but as soon as I am done here, I-" He sighed. “Will help you look for her, and then return to my own kids for the remainder of the day.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“No worries.” Ignis returned to Ardyn’s side, the man was looking at the thermal image consoles ; hovering over the shoulder of the supervisor present. “Mr Izunia?” 

 

“Mmm? Oh yes” Ardyn put a hand on Ignis’ back. “Are you going to tell me about my dinosaur now?” 

 

“Ah, of course.” Ignis walked back over to the enclosure window, leading the other along.  **“** We hit a few speed bumps early on. She began to anticipate where the food would come from.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis saw Ravus quietly chatting to the supervisor, who left momentarily after. 

 

“One of the handlers nearly lost an arm.” Ignis continued. “The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety.” 

 

“She's intelligent, then?” 

 

“Extremely so.” Ignis said, slightly in awe. 

 

“And that?” Ardyn pointed to one of the enclosure windows, a small crack webbed out from one of the corners. 

 

“She tried to break the glass.” Ravus said, appearing on Ardyn’s other side. 

 

“I must say, I do like her spirit…” Ardyn said, amused. 

 

A low growl sounded from inside the paddock. The trees at the far end of the enclosure shifted as something enormous moved through them. 

 

An outline of a huge theropod dinosaur with stark white skin peaked through the fronds. The Indominus Rex remained mostly hidden in the trees. 

 

“You never told me it was white.” Ardyn braced a hand against the glass. “It's beautiful.” 

 

Ignis bit his lip. “Do you think it will scare the children?” 

 

“The kids?” Ardyn said absently. “Ignis darling, this'll give the  _ parents _ nightmares…”

 

Ignis and Ravus shared a look behind Ardyn’s back. 

 

“Is that good?” Ravus asked, uncertain. 

 

“It's fantastic.” Ardyn replied, still awed. “Can it see us?” 

 

“I'm told she can sense thermal radiation, like snakes.” Ignis said. 

 

“I thought there were two of them?” 

 

“There was a sibling, in case this one didn't survive infancy.” 

 

“So where  _ is  _ the sibling?” Ardyn asked. 

 

“She ate it.” Ravus said, matter-of-factly. 

 

Ardyn stared at Ignis wide-eyed, Ignis smiled nervously and nodded in confirmation. 

 

The purple-haired man started humming, and stared back out into the enclosure ; the jungle-like foliage parted and bent as the Indominus Rex moved through her enclosure. 

 

“So the paddock is quite safe, then?” Ardyn asked after some time. 

 

“Yes.” Ignis responded. “We have the best structural engineers in the world.” 

 

Ardyn gave him a wry smile. “So did Somnus.” 

 

Ignis’ mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a response, Ravus made a point to look away. 

 

“There's an Ex-Lucian Soldier here.” Ardyn prompted. “He works alongside a research programme a company of mine is running. Gladiolus Amicitia.” 

 

Ignis stiffened at the name. “I’m aware of him.” 

 

“I'm told he can control his animals. And that they try to escape. They're smart, he has to be smarter.” Ardyn brushed at his clothes. “I want you to bring him here, take Ravus with you. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't.” He hummed. “I'm sure you'll be able to charm your way for it.” 

 

Behind Ardyn’s back, Ravus covered his mouth with a hand, holding back a smirk. 

 

“Excuse me?!” Ignis spluttered. “Charm hi-" 

 

“You're a charming person Ignis.” Ardyn replied. “You have a way of getting people to do what you want.” 

 

Ignis stared, stunned and at a loss for words.

 

“And besides,” Ardyn added. “I hear you know Mr Amicitia fairly intimately, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince him.” He winked, and waved a hand over his shoulder as he left. “Do let me know what  he says! Tah-tah!” 

 

“Scientia, you really should see the look on your face.” Ravus sniggered as soon as Ardyn was out of earshot. 

 

Ignis ignored him, and dragged a hand down his face. “ _ Oh Six above,  _ end me now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://kidgraysonx.tumblr.com/)


	5. Enter, Gladiolus Amicitia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Raptors want to play.

A pig squealed with fright as it charged through a jungle area, it scampered beneath a small gate ; still squealing as it shut behind it. 

 

A velopictator claw tapped impatiently on the ground.    
  
“Hold!” 

Gladiolus Amicitia said in a firm voice, standing on a metal runway that ran along the length of the Raptors enclosure. 

 

Gladio was over six-feet tall, and built like a human version of the Astral, Titan. 

He had half of his long, dark hair pulled into a ponytail, the rest sat loosely past his shoulders.

 

Glimpses of a feathered tattoo from between peaked out from the rolled up sleeves of his blue, and the leather braces he had on his wrists and forearms. 

 

He also wore a leather tactical vest, that had several tools and pockets attached to it. 

 

The velociraptors down in their habitat below obediently compiled, and abruptly pulled to a halt.

 

“Hey!” He said, holding his hand, and pressed a clicker with the other.  “Eyes on me! Blue?”

 

‘Blue’ chattered at him, and snapped her teeth as he called her again. 

 

Blue had dark blue-gray skin, with a dark blue in the middle that ran down both sides of her body, from the top of her eyes to down her tail. 

 

“Blue!” Gladio clicked the button again, to try and get her attention, as well as the others. “Watch it. Charlie.”

 

Charlie is olive green with black horizontal stripes running down her back. 

 

‘Charlie’ snapped her jaws, tail swished from side to side, and she ending up tail-whipping one of the Raptors. 

 

“Hey! Don't give me that shit! Echo, stay put! 

 

The raptor snarled in response, but made no move. 

 

Echo is dark green, with three deep scars running from her eyes down to her nose. 

 

“Delta! Lock it up!” Gladio scowled. 

 

Delta’s coloured a teal green, and has extra nodules toward the front of her nose and past the eye ridges. 

 

The last raptor looked up, all four creatures locked their eyes on the trainer. 

 

“Good! And we're moving.” He moved along the walkway, never breaking eye contact with the creatures. 

 

They eagerly followed him from below. 

 

Gladio kept going until he reached a small basket that hung from the railings. 

 

“Hold!” He commanded, the Raptors stopped in their tracks, looking up him with curiosity. 

 

“That's good.” Gladio pressed the clicker again. “ Very good!”

He reached into the bucket and took out a dead mouse. “See, Charlie, that's what you get!” 

He tossed it to her, who leapt into the air, and devoured it. 

 

Gladio whistled. “Echo! Here ya go!” He tossed another one. “Delta!” He threw another. “Blue?” He said holding the mouse up high. “This one's for you.” 

 

Gladio dropped it off the platform, Blue leapt forward to catch it, chattering as she ate. 

 

“Hold!” Gladio boomed again. “Eyes up!” He closes his hand into a fist, the Raptors drawn to him, and then dropped it in a sharp, fluid motion. “Go!” 

 

The Raptors scattered. 

 

On the adjacent platform, the spectators cheered as the creatures obeyed Gladio’s commands. 

 

Sonitus Bellum, the other Raptor trainer whooped and clapped as he approached Gladio.

 

“You finally did it, man!” He said, clapping the taller man on the back. 

 

The two of them made their way over to the spectator platform, Gladio opened the gate and went through, he glanced briefly behind him. “Heads up.” 

 

Titus Drautos, the head of Magitek Security, was making his way over. 

 

“Gladiolus.” He said in a cool voice. “I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but,  _ Astrals _ , you got them eating out of your palm.” 

 

Gladio chuckled. “You visited on a good day. It's not usually that easy.” 

 

Drautos raised as eyebrow, stepping in line with him. “Is that why you're not sending in your reports?”

 

“We've been busy.” Gladio shrugged. 

 

Drautos moved to stand in front of him, blocking his path. “Not too busy to cash your paychecks.” 

 

Gladio rolled his eyes, patted Drautos on the shoulder, and walked further along the walkway. “What do you need?”

 

Drautos smiled. “A field test. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet.” 

 

Gladio shook his head. “These are wild animals, Drautos . Trust me, you  _ don't  _ want them in the field.”

 

“I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast.” 

 

“You're in my way.” 

 

“Come on. You and I, we’re the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders.” 

 

Sonitus snorted. “We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?” 

 

“Are you surprised?”  Gladio said.

 

Drautos huffed.  “Shit. Come on, gents. It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark.”

 

Gladio frowned. “But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it.” 

 

The three stopped on the walkway, and observed as Delta and Echo play fought each other. 

 

“Look at these creatures.” Drautos pointed to the Raptors.  “They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty can  _ not _ be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all.” 

 

“Yeah? What if they decide  _ they _ wanna be in control?” Sonitus asked as he trudged past. 

 

“Well, then we remind them who is.” Drautos responded. “We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines.” he stopped short when he noticed Gladio laughing. “Something funny?

 

“ You come here and you  _ don’t  _ learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them.” Gladio picked up an empty bait bucket, and went down a set of stairs. 

 

“We  _ do _ own them. Extinct animals have no rights.” Drautos said as he followed.

 

“They're not extinct anymore, Drautos.” Gladio said, putting in a combination that led to a small closed off area ; it separated the outside and the Raptor enclosure. 

 

“Exactly.” Drautos said. “ We're sitting on a  _ goldmine  _ and Ardyn Izunia is using it to stock a petting zoo. He wants to teach people humility. He doesn't make weapons. You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks? He's so diversified, he doesn't even  _ know _ what he owns. How long has Majitek been practicing this pitch? Since the day we hired you out of the Glaives. You were aware of the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save?” 

 

Gladio opened the gate and ignored him, he held up a hand as the other tried to follow. 

 

“War is part of nature.” Dratous continued. “Look around, Gladio. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven Gil for soda.”

 

Gladio shut the gate behind him. “Do you hear yourself when you talk?” 

 

Drautos gripped the bars of the gate. “

This is gonna happen.” He stated. “With or without you boys. Progress always wins, boy.” 

 

Gladio put down the bucket, hands on hips. 

“Maybe progress should lose for once.”

 

The cry of : 

“Pig loose! Pig loose!”

Was heard overhead, as one of the newest workers, Leo, rushed over to try to grab the pig using a long pole with a looped piece of soft wire on the end. 

 

But the moment he lowered it down into the paddock, Echo surged forwards,  snatching up the pig and dragging Leo down into the paddock ; the fall attracted the attention of the other three Raptors. 

 

Gladio hit the button to open the gate into the paddock, and rushed in to save him. 

 

“Gladio, no!” Sonitus called out. 

 

On the platform above, two rangers aimed rifles at the creatures. 

 

“No, no, no, hold your fire!” Gladio shouted as he ran to the Raptors, putting himself between them and Leo. “Hold your fire, do not fire!”

 

Sonitus rushed over to the gate : Leo was pushing himself back towards it. 

 

“Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna to trust me again.” Gladio called out. 

 

Sonitus pulled Leo out of the paddock as soon as the boy got close to the gate. 

 

“Blue.” Gladio addressed the Raptor, hand out towards her. “Stand down. Stand down.”

 

Blue snapped at Gladio.

 

“Hey, hey! What did I just say?!” He put his other hand up, and out to the side. “Delta, I see you. Back up.”

 

Delta snarled, but remained in place. 

 

“Okay, good.” Gladio said in a calm voice. “ Good. Charlie? Stay right there. Good.” 

 

Charlie's tail swished from side to side. 

 

“Close the gate.”

 

“Are you crazy?!” Sonitus asked. 

 

“Just trust me. Close the gate!”

 

Sonitus pressed the button, the gate started to close ; the shutter moved down quickly. 

 

Gladio backed up to the gate, hands still out towards the Raptors. 

 

At the last possible second, he dropped down and rolled underneath as the gate slammed shut.

 

The Raptors rammed their heads into the metal as they tried to follow. 

“I'm okay.” Gladio waved off Sonitus, and got up to kneel by the young boy. “You're the new guy, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You ever wonder why there was a job opening?” Gladio clapped him on the shoulder. “Don't ever turn your back to the cage.” 

 

Behind them, the creatures snarled. 

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://kidgraysonx.tumblr.com/)


	6. A Simple Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noctis and Prompto make a friend, and Ignis tries not to get distracted.

“Noct I want one.” 

 

“Prompto no.” 

 

“Prompto  _ yes.”  _ The blond countered, snapping a picture ( _ sans flash)  _  of a baby brontosaurus that was happily munching leaves out of Noct’s outstretched hand. “Look how cute they are!” He cooed. “I want one, and his name is gonna be  _ Little Foot _ .” 

 

“Like the cartoon?” 

 

“Exactly like the cartoon.” 

 

“How on  _ Eos  _ you gonna get it past security?”  Noctis scrunched his nose. “ _ Mr Scientia,”  _ He said in a low, gravelly voice. “ _ Would you care to explain what a dinosaur is doing in your hand luggage.”  _

 

Prompto laughed. “Sure thing sir! See that's not actually a dinosaur. It's my dog.” 

 

“ _ Dog hmm? Son, would you mind telling me what  _ **_kind_ ** _ of dog this is?”  _ Noctis said, still doing the voice. 

 

“Yeah its a-uh….it's a….Brontosaurus-Rex?” 

 

Noctis laughed. “Brontosaurus-Rex?

 

“I panicked okay?” 

 

Noctis stroked the top of the Brontosaurus’ head, before it toddled off to go play with its siblings. “Eww…” He held out his hand that he had the food in. “Dinosaur drool.”    
  
Prompto took a picture of Noct’s disgusted face ; he yelped and jumped back as the other boy stretched his hand out to him. “Dude, you wipe that on me and I’ll punch you.” 

 

“Look it.” Noctis wiggled his fingers near Prompto’s face. 

 

“I swear to each and every Astral I'll do it.” Prompto recoiled. 

 

“I wasn't actually going to ya know.” Noctis cleaned his hands with the sanitizer gel provided. 

 

“No, no no.” Luche argued into his phone. “We're not having a EDM DJ at the wedding. No I don't care it's tacky-” 

 

“Scatter.” Noctis whispered. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Go. Run. Go!” Noctis took off like a shot, limping slightly as he ran. 

 

“Noct! Wait up!” 

 

“Hey! Get back here!!” Luche yelled. 

 

They laughed as they ran, dashing past families as they dived into the crowd, leaving the assistant behind. 

 

**_“The next T. rex feeding will begin in a few minutes.”_ **

 

“T. rex!” Prompto yelled. “Dude, come on! Come on!” 

 

“Okay!” Noct laughed. “Let's go!” 

 

They heard the automated voice as they neared to the exhibit called ‘The Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom’ 

 

**_“Parents be aware, this show may be_ **

**_disturbing for smaller children.”_ **

 

There was already a large group of people huddled against the glass, as the T-Rex trudged through its paddock. 

 

“Dammit!” Prompto jumped up and down as he tried to look over their heads. “I can't see!” 

 

Noctis wobbled as he walked in a sideways-tiptoe. “Ugh we're missing it!” 

 

“Noct watch out!” 

 

Noctis collided into someone, and knocked them both down to the ground. “Ah shit-sorry” He pushed himself up, glancing at the person he collided with. 

 

She doesn't appear much older than he is ; her fair blonde hair is plaited and pulled back into a pony-tail, and she's dressed in all white : 

 

a very white outfit that Noctis just knocked into the ground. 

 

“I-I’m really sorry-"

 

She laughed at him, Noct found himself staring into her blue eyes. 

“It's alright.” She replied, in a heavy Tenebraen accent. 

 

“That look like it hurt.” Prompto put in, he helped the girl to her feet, and then Noctis. 

 

“I'm not hurt.” She said, brushing dust off her white jacket. “Are you?” 

 

“Huh? Oh no I'm fine.” Noctis said, heavily favouring his right leg. 

 

“You sure dude? You landed on your knees pretty hard.” 

 

“I'm  _ fine  _ Prom.” Noct snapped. 

 

“So, who are you hiding from?” The girl asked.

 

“What makes you think we're hiding?” Prompto asked, glancing behind him. 

 

The girl smiled. “For one, you keep looking over your shoulder, and you-" She addressed Noctis. “Were not looking where you were going.” 

 

“Damn you're good.” Prompto grinned. “We're hiding from our babysitter.” 

 

“He's not our babysitter.” Noct said. “Its-" 

 

“Noctis!” They heard Luche yell. “Prompto! I swear to  _ Ramuh _ you'll both be in  _ so  _ much trouble when I find you!” 

 

“Shit!” 

 

“We gotta hide!” Prompto turned to the direction they came from, he could see people being shoved aside ; presumably from Luche pushing past them. 

 

“ _ Where?”  _

 

The girl tapped Noctis on the shoulder, gesturing for the two follow. She lead them to a wide podium that was used for talks given by the T-Rex handlers. “Duck down behind here.” She said. “I'll let you know when to come out.” 

 

Noct ducked down behind the podium, resting his back against it, and tucked his knees up as close as he could. 

 

Prompto crouched beside him. “I feel like an assassin.” 

 

“Shh!” 

 

They heard Luche’s shrill voice just seconds after. 

“Luna, you haven't seen two kids run past here have you? About  _ this _ tall, one blond with glasses and another with black hair and a knee brace?” 

 

“I'm afraid not Luche.” 

They heard the girl say. 

 

“Ignis will  _ kill  _ me if I lose those kids.” 

 

“Ignis? Oh you mean-" 

 

“Yeah. They're his brats.” They heard Luche groan. “Call me if you see them.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

It was silent for a short while, before the girl poked her head over the podium. 

“He's gone.” 

 

Noctis pulled himself to his feet. “Thanks uh-”

 

“Lunafreya.” She said. “But you may call me Luna.”

 

“Nice to meet ya Luna!” Prompto grinned. “I'm-” 

 

“I know who you are. You're Prompto and Noctis.” Luna pointed out. “Ignis has told me so much about you.” 

 

“You know Ignis?” Noct asked. 

 

“Yes, he and my brother were at University together.” 

 

“Brother?”

 

“His name is Ravus.” 

 

“Oh yeah.” Prompto snapped his fingers. “I think there's a picture of the three of you at the house.” 

 

Luna nodded. “It's likely their graduation one. I believe I was about twelve in that picture, so it is somewhat outdated.” 

 

“If it makes you feel any better…” Noctis stammered. “I don't remember the photo at all?” 

 

“It does, thank you Noctis.” Luna beamed. “Now, what are you doing with Luche anyway? I thought Ignis had the day off.” 

 

“He was supposed to.” Prompto said. “But he had to leave so Luche was gonna show us around but the guy's a total buzzkill” 

 

“I could give you a tour. I do work here after all.” She offered. 

 

“You do?” 

 

Luna smiled at them. “Yes, I'm a Paleobotanist.” 

 

“A Paleo-what?” Noctis asked, confused. 

 

“Paleobotanist.” Luna said again. “In it's basics, it means that I study fossilized plants, to work out what grew when and where. It helps a great deal in recreating the habitats.” 

 

“Sure.” Prompto said. “That'd be awesome. Thanks Luna.” 

 

Noctis nodded in agreement. “Yeah.” 

 

“What have you seen so far?” 

 

“Not a lot.” Noctis replied. “We just fed a baby Brontosaurus, that's pretty much it.” 

 

“Wonderful.” Luna clapped her hands together. “I know exactly where to take you. Follow me.” 

 

She led them in the direction Luche went, and started heading for one of the large arenas dotted around ; Noctis and Prompto either side. 

 

“So Luna, does your brother work here to?” 

 

“Yes he's a paleontologist, he specializes in Hadrosaurids and similar duck-billed dinosaurs ; he assists the handlers should they need it, and also often in the labs.” 

 

“So he like, helps put ‘em together?” Prompto asked. 

 

“Hmm, I suppose so, it is a little more...complicated? He studies fossils and tries to determine their biological make-up based on what he finds.” 

 

“What about the scientists? Do they decide how many of each species there are?” Noctis asked. “Or do they like, put a male and female together?” 

 

“Most of our dinosaurs here are female. With the exceptions of a few.” Luna explained. “It just helps to control breeding and population count. We don't want more dinosaurs than we can handle.” 

 

“So is it like, specific species that are all female? Or like, is there a couple of male ones too?” Noctis asked with genuine curiosity. 

 

“I suppose it does depend.” Luna said. “The Velociraptors for example, are all female. Our 

Pachycephalosaurus’ are all male. And in the Gyrosphere Valley, there's a herd of both male and female Triceratops.” 

 

She stopped outside of the Mosasaurus Aranea, a huge line of people stood outside waiting to be let in. 

 

“Now.” Luna put her hands in her pockets, and bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. “Who wants to see some dinosaurs?” 

 

**\----**

 

“Ravus please, I beg you, don't make me go talk to him.” 

 

“I'm not getting out of the car.” Ravus said. “Izunia asked  _ you  _ to talk to him, because he knows that will be the only way for him to agree.” 

 

Ignis frowned. “Actually he asked the both of us.” 

 

“ _ Actually  _ his words were : 

‘I hear you know Mr Amicitia fairly intimately, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince him.” Ravus replied in a fairly accurate imitation of Ardyn. 

 

“Should I be concerned that Mr Izunia knows of my personal affairs with Gladiolus?” 

 

Ravus shrugged. “Possibly.” 

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Helpful as always Fleuret.” 

 

“Quit stalling Scientia and go ask him for help.”    
  
“I’m going, I’m going!”    
Ignis muttered as he got out of the car, slamming the door shut. He strode over to a bungalow that looked out over a lake. It was quiet, and secluded.    
  
Perfect for someone like Gladiolus Amicitia. 

 

Gladio was knelt down by a motorbike, tinkering with the engine. 

 

His long hair pulled back into a low bun that sat at the nape of his neck, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. 

 

Ignis stared at Gladio’s back, the intricately detailed feathers of his eagle tattoo seemed to ripple and move as he worked ; a tattoo that Ignis had practically mapped out in his mind. 

 

“See somethin’ ya like?”  Gladio asked without turning around.    
  


“Mr Amicitia.” Ignis tugged on the lapels of his blazer. “I need you to come and take a look at something.”    
  


“Mr Amicitia huh?” Gladio stood and wiped off the grease on his hands with a rag. “What, trying to be all professional now?” 

 

“Gladiolus-” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

Ignis backstepped as Gladio approached him. “Gladio.” 

 

“There was that so hard?” 

 

“I uh-suppose not.” 

 

“So, what, you show up here unannounced, after weeks of not making any effort to talk to me, and now you expect me to help you?” Gladio frowned. 

 

“I'm not here for personal gain.” Ignis pressed on. “I believe that you have a set of skills that may be of use.” 

 

“Funny.” Gladio walked closer to Ignis. “The last time you said something like that to me, you and your stuff were gone the next morning.” 

 

Ignis couldn't bring himself to look at Gladio. His mind wandered back to that night. He'd gotten frantic texts and a call from Prompto saying how Noctis was repeatedly throwing up, and how the other boy could barely walk without shaking. 

 

Ignis had quietly slipped out of bed, picked up his belongings that were scattered over Gladio’s room, and left without a leaving a note. 

 

It turned out, that Noctis had been hit with a bad bout of the Insomnian flu ; a viral infection that swept through the city and hospitalized hundreds of people. 

 

Ignis had literally dropped everything to return to Insomnia and had ignored almost every message and call on his phone. 

 

He had been fully prepared to have been fired and begged Ardyn for his job back, yet the other man was incredibly understanding and allowed Ignis a further two weeks off to take care of Noctis after he had spontaneously appeared in Insomnia. 

 

By the time Ignis had remembered to even look at his phone after Ardyn had spoken to him ; he'd gotten several texts from Gladio asking about his whereabouts, if everything was alright, and then, nothing. 

 

When Ignis went back to Jurassic World, he and Gladio hadn't spoken much, they tended to avoid each other, and only did interact if necessary. 

 

“I-" Ignis began. “I apologise if my actions hurt you Gladio. That was not my intention.” 

 

“That's a start.” Gladio said crossing his arms. “You wanna tell me why you left?” 

 

“I-yes. I believe I owe you as much.” Ignis promised. “Later though. I'm here on a professional visit.” 

 

“Of course. Always business with you isn't it?” Gladio huffed, running a hand over his hair.  “What is it?” 

 

“There's a new species-" 

 

“You just went and made a new dinosaur?”

 

“That  _ is  _ what we do here.” Ignis replied, slightly irritated at being interrupted. “The exhibit is set to open publicly in three weeks. Mr Izunia wanted me to consult with you.” 

 

Gladio continued to step towards him, until Ignis’ back connected with the wall of the bungalow.    
“You want to consult out here, or in there?” 

 

Ignis’ eyes fluttered down to Gladio’s tattoo again, before quickly retracting back to his face. “We ah-need you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities.” 

 

“Why me?”

 

“Mr Izunia believes that, since you are able to control the Raptors…” Ignis began, before Gladio cut him off once again. 

 

“ _ Control? _ No I don't control the Raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect and trust. Something you clearly don't have.” 

 

“That your last dig at me?” 

 

Gladio smirked. “For now.” 

 

“By all means continue.” Ignis sighed. “I  _ do  _ deserve some this for not being truthful with you Gladiolus.” 

 

“Gladio.” 

 

“Gladio.” Ignis sighed, exasperated. “Please will you just come and look at the paddock?” 

 

Gladio huffed out a short laugh. “You know they're actual animals right? They're alive. They aren't just numbers to look pretty on a spreadsheet.” 

 

“Just what are you trying to insinuate?” Ignis snapped. “I care for these creatures more than you would ever know.” 

 

“So you're telling me there's a heart beneath that icy exterior?” Gladio snorted. “That I'd love to see.” 

 

“I-" Ignis huffed. “I will be in the car. You should- you should put on a shirt.” He glanced at Gladio’s eagle tattoo again. “Park regulations.” 

 

“Park regulations huh?” Gladio raised his eyebrows at him. “You sure that's all its about?” 

 

Ignis felt his face heat up. “I'll be in the car.” He said again. “Don't be long.” 

 

He briskly walked away and heard Gladio’s booming laughter behind him. 

 

“So?”

 

“So what?” Ignis grumbled as soon as he got back in the car. 

 

“What did he say?” Ravus asked, as they watched Gladio disappear into the bungalow.

 

“He's agreed to come and look at the paddock.” 

 

“You know that isn't what I meant.” 

 

“Nothing Ravus.” Ignis said sighing. “The relationship between Gladiolus and I is strictly professional. What happened between us before is in the past. Nothing of the sort will happen again.” 

 

“Oh please Scientia, I could see you drooling all over the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt from all the way over here.” Ravus said. “So, I'll ask again. What did you say to him?” 

“I told him to put on a shirt.” 

 

\--- 

 

Prompto, Luna and Noctis all sat together in a roped-off section in the audience.    
  
“This is like, uber VIP!”    
  
“Prompto we  _ have  _ VIP wristbands.” Noct said.    
  
“Yeah, but Luna got us to cut in line!” Prompto argued. “ _ And  _ we got free drinks.” 

 

“Ugh,  _ never   _ again by the way.” Noctis replied. “I thought that mom was gonna drop kick one of us. She had a mean face.” 

 

“I  _ had  _ a badge.” Luna shrugged. “So I win, now shh! Show's starting!”

 

“The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it could prey on anything it could sink its teeth into” The announcer gestured above them. 

 

A great white shark dangled down from a mechanical hook and crane. 

 

“Okay folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out okay?” 

 

The announcer maneuvered the crane until it hung over the lagoon. 

 

“Prompto?” 

 

“Yeah Luna?” 

 

“Is your camera waterproof?” 

 

“Uh-” Prompto frowned, and looked down at his camera. “Yeah, why?” 

 

“No reason.” She hummed. “Just, be ready. I think there may be a wonderful photo soon.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

Suddenly!

 

The fierce sea reptile vaulted out of the water, snapped its jaw onto the Great-White, and dragged it under the water within lagoon all in a matter of seconds; she sent a pool of water over the audience ; Prompto managed to get  a picture in time, he captured the moment the Mosasaurus leapt out of the water and caught her prey. 

 

Soaked in water, the audience cheered and clapped in excitement.

 

Noctis cupped his mouth with his hands and whooped loudly. “Yeah! That was awesome!” 

He yelped as the seats jolted beneath him, the bleachers begin to move downwards.

 

“Okay, hold on tight!” The announcer beamed. “We're going to get an even closer look at our Mosasaurus.”

 

When the bleachers stopped moving, the audience were now sitting in an Underwater Observatory, watching an underwater view of the reptile. 

 

Noise filled the attraction with cheering and clapping. The Mosasaur grabbed the last of the Great-White, swallowing it whole. 

 

Prompto took a series of rapid-fire photos, and Noct continued to cheer and clap. 

 

Luna smiled at them. “Do you want to see something else cool?” 

 

Promoto grinned, bright eyed. “Hell yeah! That was awesome!” 

 

“Alright Luna.” Noct said. “What else ya got?”


	7. Indominus Wrecks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all Hell brakes loose.

Back at Paddock 11, the construction crews were dotted around on their break.

 

Ignis, Gladio and Ravus got out of the car, 

the Raptor trainer stared up at the towering walls looking unconvinced and uneasy.

 

“We've been pre-booking tickets for months.” Ignis said. “The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program.”

 

He walked over to the flight of stairs that lead into the observation area of the paddock ; Gladio followed, with Ravus in tow. 

 

Ignis continued to talk as they walked up the stairs. “Corporate felt genetic modification would up the "wow" factor.”

 

“They're dinosaurs. They should be "Wow" enough.” Gladio said unamused. 

 

“You’d think so wouldn't you?” Ignis hummed. “The Indominus Rex hopes to make us relevant again.”

 

Gladio laughed.  "The Indominus Rex!"

 

“We needed something scary and easy to pronounce.” Ignis smiled amused. “You should hear a four year old try to say  _ ‘Archaeornithomimus _ ."

 

Gladio frowned. “You should hear you try to say it…”

 

They entered the observation room. 

 

The supervisor, whom Ignis came to learn was called Petra Foris, was sitting at his desk on his break, a steamed cup of coffee and a half eaten sandwich lay on the desk. 

 

The trio walked over to one of the windows, observing the dense jungle of the paddock interior. 

 

“So, what is she made of?” Gladio asked. 

 

“The base genome is a T. rex, the rest is... classified.” Ignis trailed off. 

 

Gladio stared at him in disbelief. 

“You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?” He turned to Ravus. “You know what this is?” 

 

Ravus sniffed. “They said it was above my paygrade.” 

 

“Unbelievable…” Gladio muttered.  “We got two high ups here and neither of you know what this is?” 

 

“The lab delivers us new assets and we show them to public.” Ignis said annoyed, he turned to address the supervisor. “May we drop a steer, please?” 

 

Petra grumbled as pressed a button on his control panel. 

 

“How long did you say she's been in here?” Gladio asked. 

 

“All its life.” Ravus said. “Since her birth.” 

 

“And she's  _ n _ ever seen anything outside of these walls?”

 

“We can't exactly take her for walks.” Ignis replied. 

 

There was a rumbling noise outside as a huge crane lowered a hunk of beef down into the enclosure. 

 

Gladio pointed at the crane.  “And you feed her with that?”

 

Ignis frowned in confusion.  “Is there a problem?”

 

“Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional.”

 

“Your Raptors are born in captivity.” Ravus huffed. 

 

“With siblings.” Gladio explained. “They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food.”

 

Gladio impatiently tapped his foot on the floor, crossed his arms and drummed his fingers on his bicep.  

 

“Suggesting a playdate are we Gladiolus?” Ravus asked in a patronizing tone. 

 

“Probably not a good idea.”

 

Ignis leant forwards into the window and lightly tapped the glass. “Where is she?” 

 

“Maybe it's in the spa.” Gladio said sarcastically.

 

Ignoring him, Ignis shook his head.

“She was just here. We were just here.”

 

He went over to one of the thermal imaging consoles and activated it. It performed a scan of the jungle. 

 

After a moment it emitted a loud buzzing sound and flashed : 

"NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED."

 

The other computer screens arranged around the room began beeping in alarm and they all showed the same words. 

 

They weren't detecting any body heat inside the paddock. The Indominus Rex was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“ _ Shiva _ .” Gladio walked over to a window at the far end of the room.

 

Petra frowned.  “That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks.”

 

Across the room, Gladio pointed out of the window. “Were those claw marks always there?”

 

Ignis ran over to see what Gladio was looking at.  **“** You think she-” The realization hit him, his face drained of colour.  “ _ Astrals…”  _

 

“The tracking implant.” Ravus said. “It can be tracked from the control room.”  He grabbed hold of Ignis. “Scientia, let's go.” 

 

Gladio watched them go, then turned and looked back out the window. 

 

By the rear door of the paddock, numerous deep scratch marks had been carved into the concrete that lead all the way up. 

 

**\---**

 

With Ignis still looking pale and unsteady, Ravus took over driving, while the other was in a panic as he tried to contact the control room.  

 

“We have an asset out of containment!” Ignis shouted into his phone once it had connected. “Put ACU on alert! This is not a drill!” 

###  **\---**

“No way, seafood Cup Noodles look gross.” Tredd said disgusted. “The Zu meat ones are where it's at.” 

 

“That just  _ sounds  _ nasty.” Pelna argued. “Why would you wanna eat Zu?” 

 

“Why would you not?”  __

 

They heard a beep. On the park map, a blinking red dot indicated trouble a Restricted Area. The phone started to ring.

 

“Hello?” Tredd answered. 

 

**_“Tredd…”_ **

“...get me coordinates on the Indominus.” Ignis said, a white-knuckled grip on his phone.

Pelna and Tredd exchanged confused glances.

 

“Okay?” Pelna replied sounding unsure. 

 

Ardyn Izunia entered the control room, he moved to stand behind the two of them, and stared up at the map. 

 

“I'm doin' it right now.” Tredd said.

 

**\---**

At Paddock 11, Gladio and Petra entered the main area of the enclosure through a side door. 

 

Wary, they walked through the jungle to the back wall ; one of the construction workers,  Dave, was already there, inspecting the claw marks.

 

All of Gladio’s instincts put him on high alert and Petra looked around the paddock,  clearly nervous, but they made it over to the wall without incident. 

 

Gladio ran his hands along the deep grooves created by the dinosaurs sharp claws. 

All three men stared up at the wall that loomed overhead. 

 

“That wall's forty feet high. You really think she would have climbed out?” Petra asked, sceptical. 

 

“Depends.” Gladio said. 

 

“On what?”

 

“What kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab…” 

 

**\---**

The tracking device on the map bleeped twice, indicating that the dinosaur was still in Paddock 11.

 

“Wait, what the hell?” 

 

“What is it Pelna?” 

 

“It's in the cage…”

###  **\---**

Ignis and Ravus exchanged confused looks. 

“That can't be right.” Ravus said. 

 

“I agree.” Ignis said. “We were  _ just  _ there, the Indominus was nowhere to be seen.” 

 

**\---**

 

“Ignis, I'm telling you man, she's in the cage.” 

 

Ardyn looked up at the bigger screens, watching a live video feed of Paddock 11 ; it displayed the interior cameras, showing Gladio, Petra and Dave still inspecting the claw marks.

 

After a moment, Pelna and Tredd looked too. 

 

Pelna’s eyes widened. “ _ Sweet Astrals,  _ there are people in there…”

 

**\---**

 

Ignis gasped. “Get them out of there now!” 

###  **\---**

“Paddock 11, this is Control!” Tredd cried.  “You need to evacuate the containment…”

###  **\---**

A garbled voice came through Petra's radio. 

 

**“.** **_..area... ...Paddock 11... ...dock 11, do you copy…_ ** **”**

 

Petra seemed unconcerned by it ; but Gladio was even more on edge as he glanced around, an uneasy feeling building in his gut. 

 

“Yeah, what's the problem?” Petra asked casually. 

###  **\---**

“It's in the cage! It's in there with you!”

**\---**

Petra frowned, clearly confused, but Gladio gasped, and sprung into action. 

 

“Move!” He pushed past Petra and starting running for the door they entered through. Dave was right next to him, but Petra was much slower and lagged behind. 

 

Gladio and Dave skidded to a halt as the Indominus Rex emerged from the jungle and blocked their escape. 

 

It bellowed forth a mighty roar. 

 

The two turned and ran back the way they came, but Dave wasn't fast enough. 

 

Indominus snatched him up in her clawed hands. He screamed.

**\----**

Ardyn, Pelna and Tredd listened to Dave's screams over the radio.

 

As his screams died out, only the sound of crunching bones was present.

**\---**

Ignis and Ravus were stunned into a silence as they also heard. 

**\---**

As he reached the back door, Petra used a handprint ID and a security code to override the door lock.

 

The huge door began to open. He ran to it, and hesitated ; Petra looked back at Gladio who's sprinting towards him with the Indominus right behind him.

 

The Indominus still had Dave in her slightly open mouth : she snapped her jaw shut and ripped off one of his legs. Petra screamed and ran through the slow-opening door.

**\---**

A video feed showed the paddock door opening with an alarm blaring "SECURITY BREACH."

 

“Close the door.” Ardyn commanded. 

 

“We can't lock him in there with that thing!”

 

“Close it now!” Ardyn leant over Pelna, and slammed the button himself. 

 

**\---**

“What is happening over there?!” Ravus yelled, pressing harder on the gas pedal. 

 

“Someone talk to us!” 

**\---**

The door began to slowly close as Gladio ran towards it, with the huge predator gaining on him from behind.

 

“Shit!”

 

He bolted through a small gap, wide enough for him to let through. 

 

Workers rushed around in a wild panic, trying to escape, as Indominus got halfway through before the door closed on her. 

 

Her head and one arm stuck free and she snapped her jaws at Gladio. 

 

He ran and slid underneath the crane, where he lay  on his stomach.

 

Indominus pushed the door off of its track, as the hinges whined in protest. 

 

She stepped out from inside the paddock, freed.

 

Gladio watched, wide-eyed, as Indominus stomped over to where Petra was sitting in front of a pickup truck. 

 

She walked around the left side as Petra, mustered his courage, peered around the right front bumper.

 

He whimpered as he saw the huge tail disappearing around the rear of the truck, then turned back around, trying to hide.

 

He clutched an Oracle Ascension Coin tightly in his hand, and kissed it. 

 

Suddenly the truck was violently knocked aside, it flew through the air and crashed noisily to the ground upside-down, leaving the supervisor sitting out in the open completely exposed. 

 

He and Gladio look at one another for a long moment. 

 

Suddenly, the jaws snap down, grabbing Petra and lifting him up out of view.

 

Acting quickly, Gladio drew a survival knife from his belt and rolled over onto his back. He reached up, and grabbed the crane's fuel line, and hacked desperately at it with the blade. He sliced through the line; rupturing it and spewed gasoline down onto himself ; and rubbed it over himself in an effort to mask his scent. 

 

Having finished eating Petra, the Indominus  approached the crane and crouched down on all fours, sniffing **.**

 

Gladio lay back, perfectly still, as the dinosaur's bloodied, gore-encrusted jaws inched closer and closer... 

until finally she withdrew, and rose up out of view. 

 

Slowly, Gladio lifted his head, watching her go, her footsteps thudded as she retreated into the distance. 

 

Shivering, he lay back down and exhaled in relief.


	8. Indomnius Wrecks Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all Hell brakes loose...again.

Everyone in the control room stared at Ignis as he walked in ; Ravus solem at his side.

“Everyone remain calm.” He said, feeling proud he managed to keep his voice level. “The implant will shock her if she gets too close to a perimeter fence.” 

Pelna turned back to the monitor. “She's moving really fast.” 

Tredd’s hand flew up to his comm in his ear. “This is control, put out a park-wide alert-” 

“Hang up the phone!” Ardyn clamped his hand down on Tredd’s shoulder. 

Tredd stiffened. “Sorry, I'm getting new information. Everything is fine.” 

“Let Asset Containment capture it quietly.” Ardyn said. “The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay?” 

“You should put that in the brochure.” Pelna muttered. “Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody.” 

“That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction.” Ignis said, pulling at his gloves. “ACU can handle this, no one else is will get-” 

“Eaten?” Tredd offered. 

 

**\---**

Delta and Blue were held in contraptions that held their jaws closed, while Sonitus was carrying out a quick routine check-up. 

Drautos hovered near him.  “How fast can they run?”

“Forty.” Sonitus replied. “Fifty when they're hungry.”

“You ever open them up, see what they can do?”

“No.”   
  
Blue roared as Drautos got close to her. 

Drautos jumped back, hand on his chest and laughed.  “Shit! That got me. It got me.”

Sonitus chuckled, he pointed at Blue.   “What do you think? Want to take one home?” He asked, before heading over to Delta. 

“When I was your age, I rescued a Coeurl cub.  It was two months old, could barely walk.” Drautos replied. “ It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk out of her arm.”

“Did you put him down?”

“ _ Ifrit, _ no. We had an unshakeable bond, you know? Just like you and...What's his name?”

“Delta.” Sonitus corrected. “And she's a girl.” 

“Can I…” He patted Delta's head who snarled at him when he made contact. “Wow.” 

Sonitus pulled out his phone. He gasped and yelled out: 

“Code 19!”

“That's the new one!” Someone yelled back. 

“They said we lost two guys!” Sonitus shouted. 

“What's a Code 19?” Drautos asked. 

**“** Asset out of containment.” Sonitus grimaced and ran off. “These people, they never learn.”

“They're going to learn all kinds of  things about their new asset now.” Drautos took a phone out from his pocket, and dialed a number. “Hello? We might have an opportunity here.” 

 

**\---**

“Hey wait! I need to see a badge! Sir!” The security guard by the elevator tried to block Gladio’s path into the control room, but the Raptor trainer was much stronger, and easily shoved the guard aside. 

“What the Hell happened out there?” Gladio demanded. 

The security guard tried one final attempt to pull Gladio back, they gave up and drew back when they realised their attempts were literally useless. 

Gladio stormed over to Ignis, and grabbed onto the lapels on his blazer. “There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!”

Ignis held up his hand at the guard, who jumped as Gladio grabbed him.  “It must … it’s likely to have been some kind of a technical malfunction. **”**

“Were you not watching?!” Gladio yelled. “She marked up that wall as distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!”

“We are talking about an animal here.” Ravus interjected. 

“A highly intelligent animal.” Gladio replied. 

“400 meters to the beacon.” said Pelna. 

The screen displayed the tactical team armed with stun devices ; next to that on a seperate monitor showed the the team members names, with their heartbeats ; all of them at a steady rate. 

“You're going after her with non-lethals.” Gladio let go of Ignis, his attention now on the monitors. 

“We have 26 million Gil invested in that asset.” Ardyn said. “We can't just kill it.”

“Those men are gonna die.”

“300 meters to the beacon.” Tredd said. 

Gladio turned to Ardyn. “You need to call this mission off right now.”

“Guys they're right on top of it!” Pelna added. 

“Call it off right now.” Gladio said. 

“You are not in control here!” Ignis snapped. 

 

_ Onscreen, the team dismounted their vehicles and proceeded on foot to the I Rex. The commander picked up the tracking implant from the ground, the team members wary. _

_ “Blood's not clotted yet. It's close.”  _ They heard the commander say. 

 

Ardyn pointed at the screen. “What is that?”

“That's her tracking implant. She clawed it out.” Gladio said, horrified.  

Ignis' voice was quiet as he asked :   “How would she know to do that?”

It took Gladio a moment to reply. “She remembered where they put it in.”

 

_ Meanwhile, the commander notices blood dripping onto his arm. He looks up and backs away as the Indominus comes into view. The camera pulls back to show it is exactly the same colour as the foliage. _

_ “It can camouflage!” the commander yelled.  _

_ He raced for safety and the Indominus picks him up. The team fired their stun weapons and the creature dropped the commander.  _

_ While uneaten, he is crushed as the Indominus flattens him beneath her giant foot.  _

One by one, the monitored heartbeats of the ACU's team flatlines, as the Indominus slaughtered them all.

Everyone in the control room watched in pure terror as the scene unfolded before them. 

Gladio turned back to the others, his eyes like steel. “Evacuate the island.”

“We'd never reopen.” Ignis said, his voice hollow. 

“You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing  _ all _ of this for the first time.” Gladio pointed at the screen.  “She doesn't even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves.”

“Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?” Ardyn asked, sounding slightly awed. 

“She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out.” Gladio said.  “Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!”

“We have families here. I won't turn this place into a war zone.” Ignis snapped. 

“You already have.” Gladio hissed. 

“Mr. Amicitia, if you're not going to help, there's no reason for you to be in here.” Ignis said, refusing to look at him. 

Gladio shook his head, and stormed off towards the elevator. He stopped when he got to Ardyn, and gave him an exasperated look. 

“I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there-” Gladio jabbed his thumb at the screen. “That's no dinosaur.”

He slammed the button on the elevator, and left. 

Ignis ran both of his hands over his hair, and inhaled deeply. “Okay.” He brought his hands down, and folded them over his stomach. “Close everything north of the resort. This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everyone in.” 

Tredd nodded. “This is a Phase One, real world.” He said into his comm. “I repeat, this is a Phase One. Bring everyone back in.”

 

**\---**

 

“Okay, I got another one.” Noctis said. “Would you rather, fight a T-Rex sized pigeon,  _ or  _ a pigeon sized T-Rex?” 

“Where do you even come up with this kinda stuff?” Prompto asked as he took a picture of Luna, who pulled a face at the camera. 

Noctis shrugged. 

“Hmm.” Luna tapped the side of her face. “A pigeon sized T-Rex sounds less daunting. So, I'll go with that one.” 

“Yeah no kidding. A T-Rex sized pigeon would be terrifying. Pigeons are evil as it is.” Prompto shuddered. 

“Nah, see the trick with that one, is that you just need to find the world's largest piece of bread.” Noctis said. 

“What happens after the bread’s gone?” 

“I lie down and accept my death.” 

Luna snorted; the girls in front gave a disgusted look, before they sat in their Gyrosphere. 

“I'll take death by T-Rex over death by pigeon anyday.” She said.  

“Why?” Prompto asked. 

“I'd imagine death by pigeon to be slow and painful.” Luna stated. “At least with a T-Rex it's just-” she mimed a T-Rex's jaw opening and closing with her hands. “-done. Dead in a matter of seconds.” 

“Aren't you just a ray of sunshine.”

“I try my best.” 

A new Gyrosphere arrived ; Prompto climbed in first, followed by Luna, and then Noct. 

“Enjoy the ride.” The manager said in a monotonous voice as the Gyrosphere automatically drove off. 

 

**\---**

Verstael Besithia sat drinking tea at his desk. Ardyn stood in front of him. 

“You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified animals are known to be unpredictable.” Besithia said without looking up. 

“It's killed people, Verstael.” 

“That is unfortunate.”

“What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?”

Besithia put down his teacup.  “Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have  chromatophores that allow the skin to change color.”

Ardyn sat down.  “It hid from thermal technology.”

“Really?”

“ _ How _ is that possible?” Ardyn spat. 

Besithia stood up.  “Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined…”

Ardyn also stood, towering over the other man. 

“Who authorized you to do this?”

“Why, you did. " _ Bigger _ ." " _ Scarier _ ." Ah, " _ Cooler _ " Besithia laughed without humour “I believe that was the word you used. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits.”

“What you're doing here... What you have done… The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built. And Somnus won't be there to protect you this time.” The auburn haired man threatened. 

“All of this exists because of me. If I don't innovate somebody else will.”

“You are to cease all activities here immediately.”

Besithia smiled. 

“You are acting like we are engaged in mad science. But we are doing what we have done from the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World in natural. We have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. If their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth.”

“I never asked for a monster!” Ardyn shouted. 

"Monster" is a relative term.” Besithia said. “ To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat.”

 

**\---**

Once the automated driving came to a halt, Luna took over the controls, allowing Noctis and Prompto to relax and enjoy. 

A safety video played on a small screen just above the controls: 

 

“ _ Hey, there. I'm Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom. One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out! And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a. 50-caliber bullet. The Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times… _ ” 

 

They had been driving for quite a while, the safety video had repeated a total of three times ; but no dinosaurs had been spotted as of yet. 

Noctis stared out of his side. “Where are they?”

“... _ so you've got nothing to worry about _ .” 

“If I hear this video one more time I'm gonna lose it.” Prompto said. 

“It should be playing others.” Luna said. “But we haven't come across any of the dinosaurs yet : it will switch to one as soon as we do.”  

They drove onwards, further into the valley and Luna eventually nudged Prompto in the side. “Camera at the ready Prompto!” 

“Huh?” 

“Whoa.” Noctis put a hand on his side of the Gyrosphere glass as a curious Triceratops peered in. 

The video switched to an automated voice talking about the breeding habits of the dinosaurs. 

Prompto lifted his camera up, mouth agape in awe, Noctis mirrored his expression and Luna expertly weaves the vehicle through a herd of sleeping Stegosaurus’ and between the legs of an Apatosaurus. 

“We should get a picture of the three of us.” Luna offered.  

“Go ahead.” 

Luna fished out her phone from her back pocket. “This can't be good…”  

“Huh? What's wrong Luna?” 

She showed Noctis the screen : 

 

**_10 missed calls from : Ravus_ **

**_5 new voicemails_ **

**_55 unread messages_ **

 

“Someone's popular.” 

Using one hand, she steered the Gyrosphere, and with the other, clicked on one of the voicemails. She lifted the phone to her ear and listened intently. “Something must be wrong.” 

“What makes you say that?” Prompto asked.

**_“Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides_ ** **_and return to the resort.”_ ** the automated voice said. 

“Aww man,” Prompto whined. “We  _ just  _ got to see the dinosaurs.” 

“Come on, we can stay a little longer.” Noctis offered. 

**“** But they said it was closed **.”**

“Iggy gave us special wristbands, right? We're VIP, dude. Come on. It'll be fun.” 

“Luna?” 

Luna tugged on her necklace. “Five minutes. Then we turn back.” She let go of the controls. “One of you take over will you? I need to try to  Ravus back, he sounded frantic in his voicemail.” 

“Five minutes.” Noctis echoed as he took over the controls and drove them forwards, deeper into the valley. 

 

**\---**

**_“Hello?”_ **

“Luche. I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away.”

**_“I've been looking everywhere for them. I can't-”_ **

“Slow down, Luche, I can't understand what you're saying.” 

**_“Noctis and Prompto, they took off.”_ **

“They what?!” Ignis yelled. “You-You let them out of your sight?!” 

**“** **_No-I mean yes, they just-_ ** **”**

Ignis groaned, and angrily threaded his fingers through his hair. “Get back to the hotel Luche, you'll be safe there.”

Ignis hung up with Luche, and dialled Prompto. 

When that got ignored, he tried Noctis ; Ravus was still pacing the floor to try to contact Luna. 

**“** **_Hey, Iggy.”_ **

Ignis let out a huge sigh of relief as Noctis answered.   **“** Noctis , thank the Six. Are you alright? Is Prompto with you?” 

**“** **_What? Ig... can't... hear ..ou. We're … the hamster ball-thing.”_ **

**_“Gyr...phere”_ **

**“** Is that Lunafreya?” Ignis asked, Ravus rushed over as made a grab for the phone, Ignis weaved out of the way. “Noctis-Noct,  listen to me. It's not safe. I need you to-”

**“** **_...ll_ ** **o?** **_Ign_ ** **...** **_?_ ** **”**

**“** Noctis? Noctis!” Ignis groaned as the call cut off. He turned to Tredd.  “Are there any Gyrospheres left in the Valley **?”**

Tredd looked confused. “Uh, they  _ should  _ be all accounted for.” 

Pelna tapped on his screen a few times, and swore, he brought the image up on the large screen. “There's one still left.” 

“Send a team of rangers, bring them in.” Ignis twisted the lapels of his blazer. 

Tredd pressed the call button. “Security, we need a search and rescue in the Gyrosphere Valley.”

**_“It's gonna be a while. We've got our hands full out here.”_ **

“No! There are three people missing!” Ignis seethed. “You need to make finding them your top priority!”

**_“There's a lot of guests missing. We're doing the best we can.”_ **

“ _ Six Dammit!”  _ Ignis spat. “Clearly if you want something done around here, you have to do it yourself.” He started to leave, heading to the elevator. 

“Scientia” 

“ _ What? _ ”

Ravus gestured towards the screen as Ignis turned back to face him. 

On the screen, was Gladio, arguing with a security guard.

“Oh…”

 

**\----**

The Gyrosphere travelled until they came across a broken gate that led to a dense jungle area. 

“Whoa.” Prompto lifted his camera, and snapped a picture. “What happened here?” 

“Dude.” Noct grinned. “Off-road.”

“Uh-uh" Prompto shook his head. “They told us to go back.” He shifted his gaze to Luna, who was still trying to call Ravus back. “Besides we'll get in trouble!” 

“I'm just worried we're not getting

the full Jurassic World experience dude.” Noctis winked at him. “Shh..”

He pushed forwards on the handle, and drove into the jungle, past the broken gate.

 

\---

“Ignis there.” Ravus grabbed his shoulder, and pointed to the lobby doors, where Gladio was looking over the crowd. 

“Gladio!” Ignis called out. “Gladio!” 

“This way!”. Ravus tugged on his arm, pulling the two of them free from the crowd, and towards Gladio. 

Ignis hurried towards him, and grabbed hold of Gladio’s arm. “I need your help.” 

“What's wrong?” 

“My sons, they're out in the Valley.” Ignis said, shaking his head frantically. “Security, they -they won't do anything -Gladiolus please I-I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them. They're all I have left.” 

Gladio looked stunned at the mention of Ignis’ sons, but he regained his composure and led Ignis away from the crowd, Ravus close behind. “How old?” 

Ignis patted his pockets searching for his phone. “Noctis turned nineteen a month ago, Prompto’s still eighteen. Here, this is a picture of the two of them.” He said, swiping to his home screen image. 

He handed Gladio his phone, hands trembling. In the picture, Ignis in navy pajamas, sat in front of a light purple-frosted cake, with darker blue wobbly writing that read : 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

Beside him, was Noctis, looking half asleep in a flour covered black jumper, but still smiling all the same, a lazy peace sign thrown up : neon plasters covered his fingers, his bangs clipped back and he had smudges of purple frosting on his cheeks, and a big stripe of blue on his forehead.  

On Ignis’ other side, was Prompto, wearing a bright green hoodie that also had flour all over it. 

He had one hand on Ignis’ chair, the other pointed at the cake in a finger gun : he was winking at the camera with a wide smile, his gold rimmed glasses had a smudge of purple frosting, while blue frosting stained the tips of his blonde hair. 

“That's Prompto.” Ignis said pointing. “And this is Noctis.” 

“We'll find them Ignis.” Gladio handed him back his phone. “Got a car we can use?” 

“We can take one of the security jeeps.” Ravus inputted. “I'm coming with you. I believe that Lunafreya is with them also.” 

“Alright. Let's move.” 

 

\---

 

“This is a bad idea man.” 

“Prompto stop worrying!” Noctis said, driving them further into the jungle. “We have Luna with us.” 

Luna played with her necklace again ; her phone back in her pocket after having completely given up on trying to call Ravus after the signal cut out. “This..we should go back. ” 

“Lunaaaa…” Noctis whined. “Five minutes? Please? And then I'll turn back.” 

“I don't know…” 

“Noct please, turn this thing around!” Prompto demanded. “I-I'll tell dad!” 

“Ugh, pulling  _ that  _ card really Prom?”  

Noctis made a disgusted noise. “Fine. I'll turn this around because  _ someone's  _ being a-” 

“Wait!” Luna threw her arm out across Noct’s shoulders. “Look, up ahead.” 

In the clearing before them, stood a pack of four dinosaurs ; they had broad, robust looking bodies, and a wide head, with two sets of horns, one set that pointed back from the head, and the other curved down. Their backs were covered in an armoured like structure, and they each had a dangerous looking club attached to the end of it. 

“There see, up close with four uh-club tails.” Noct said, driving a little closer to them, before letting go of the Gyrosphere handle. 

“They're called Ankylosaurus’.” Prompto corrected, he snapped a picture. 

“There see, you saw your dinosaurs, now let's go back.”

“ _ Shiva's tits  _ Luna, chill.” 

“We were told to turn back nearly ten minutes ago.” Luna argued. “Plus there are five dinosaurs.” 

“Five? Aren't you meant to be a super-genius?” Noct shot back.

“Seriously Noctis? There are five dinosaurs.” 

“No way, there's four see.” Noct replied and started pointing at the dinosaurs. “One, two, three, four.” 

Prompto shakily pointed a finger at the front of the gyrosphere. “Five.” 

A massive set of jagged teeth was reflected on the glass. 

“What the fuck is that?”

The back of the gyrosphere fogs up as air blows out of the dinosaurs nostrils. 

The trio turn to look at the dinosaur. The dinosaur rose her head, withdrawing to her full height. She roared loudly ; Noctis dropped his phone, and it hit the bottom of the gyrosphere. 

“Holy fucking shit! Go go!” Prompto frantically shook Luna's arm. 

“Drive! Drive!” Noctis yelled. 

“Keep it together.” Luna said out loud, more for her benefit than the others.

She started to drive the Gyrosphere forward, but at the same time, the Indominus charged toward the Ankylosaurus, the dino knocked the trio aside in the Gyrosphere. The herd of Ankylosaurus’ started to run, and they knocked the Gyrosphere as they did. 

One of them fell right next to the trio ; Prompto, Luna and Noctis screaming as they held onto each other. 

The fallen dinosaur stood, and bellowed at her foe. The hybrid roared back, running towards the Ankylosaur. 

Meanwhile, Luna grabbed hold of the Gyrosphere's handle, and pulled sideways, to try get them moving again.

The herbivore bellowed once more, and swung her dangerous tail at the Indominus, she ended up hitting the Gyrosphere just as they surged forwards, a large web of cracks spread on the glass, and the impact sent the trio flying and spinning across the ground. 

They smacked into a tree and ended up being upside down in the vehicle, more cracks appearing on the side. The strap of Prompto’s camera slipped from around his neck, the blond made a desperate grab at his camera, but it landed out of reach with a loud clang. 

Luna frantically pulled on the handle, but the Gyrosphere was still stuck. 

The two dinosaurs were still fighting one another, the Indominus clawed at the herbivores hard exterior, but then flipped the Ankylosaurus onto its back using her long, claws, Indominus slashed at the dinosaurs exposed belly, and clamped her jaws around its neck and twisted. 

Noctis tore his gaze away as soon as he heard the snap, and met Prompto’s eyes. 

**“** We're safe in here, right?” The blond asked softly, his voice shaking slightly with fear. 

“Yeah.” Noctis tried to reassure him.  “They're totally safe. Right Luna?” 

“Right.” Luna said, but she didn't seem to sure.

 

**\----** **  
**  


“Ravus, anything from Luna?”  Gladio asked, keeping his eyes on the road, as the Jeep crossed over bumpy terrain. 

“No.” Ravus grit his teeth. “I still can't get through to her.” 

“Ignis?” 

Ignis chewed on his lip as he frantically dialed Prompto’s number, only for it to go straight to voicemail. 

“Come on.” 

He dialed Noctis. 

“Pick up.” He muttered, fingers digging into the leather seats. “Please pick up.”    
  


\---- 

  
Noct’s phone started to vibrate, it echoed loudly against the glass. He looked down,

It was an incoming call from Ignis. 

He stretched out a arm as far as he could to try to reach it, fingertips just brushing the screen.

Prompto froze, staring out of the Gyrosphere as he noticed the white dinosaur approach. 

“Noct?” His voice cracked, and grabbed hold of Luna's arm. 

Luna followed Prompto’s line of sight. “Noctis?” 

“Hang on.” Noct huffed. “I...almost got it.” 

"Noctis!” 

Noct withdrew his arm, and glared at Luna. “What?!” 

She took hold of his chin, and turned his head. 

Noctis stared directly into the yellow eye, of the Indominus Rex. 

“Holy shit.” He whispered. 

The Indominus Rex grunted, her breath fogged up the exterior of the Gyrosphere. 

She grasped the Gyrosphere in one long, clawed arm. 

She turned it. 

“Ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod…” Prompto tightened his hold on Luna's arm as the dinosaur moved them. 

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, as the dinosaur poked a claw through the glass, shifting them until they were flat on their back. 

The Indominus studied them for a second, before she opened her huge maw and closed it down on the Gyrosphere, as the trio inside screamed. 

The creature tried to close her mouth around it ; glass cracking under pressure. She lifted her head, taking the Gyrosphere with her, and slammed it back down onto the ground. 

The trio inside screamed as the Indominus did it again and again. The glass behind them shattered, and Luna got an idea. 

“Unlock your seatbelts when I say!” She yelled as they were lifted up again. 

“What?!” 

“Listen to me!” Luna clasped her hand over her belt, Prompto and Noct followed suit.  

They were lifted once more ; 

“Now!” 

They released their seat belts ; luckily it wasn't too much of a drop, but Noct winced at a jolt of pain ran up his leg. 

Luna flipped him onto his back, and pulled him into a crouch as the Gyrosphere dropped again. “Go go!” She yelled as soon as it lifted up again. 

Prompto hauled Noctis to his feet, Luna right behind them as they ran. 

The Indominus smashed the Gyrosphere down again, wrenching it from her teeth. She bellowed, and chased after them, crushing it beneath her powerful feet. 

The trio ran into an open area ; Prompto pulled Noctis along as the other boy struggled to put weight on his leg. 

The dinosaur burst from the trees ; pursuing them until they reached a small cliff that overlooked a waterfall.  **  
**

“We're going to have to jump!” Luna yelled. 

“Wait what?!” Prompto yelped, his voice going up an octave. 

“Luna you can't be-" 

“Ready?” Luna grabbed hold of Noctis and Prompto’s hands. “One, two- now!” 

The trio jumped off the cliff, crashing down into the deep pool of water below. 

The Indominus Rex’s jaw snapped shut just seconds where they just stood. 

 


	9. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a rescue party.

Gladio, Ravus and Ignis sat in the security jeep in a tense silence ; Gladio took the driver's seat, Ignis in the passenger and Ravus in the back.  

 

They kept driving into the Gyrosphere Valley until they saw a dark shape on the ground up ahead. 

 

“What is that?” 

 

Gladio stopped the car. “Stay here.” He jumped out and headed towards it.    
  


Ignis huffed and got out of the car, he followed Gladio, with Ravus just steps behind him. 

 

Gladio was knelt down by a dying Apatosaurus ; there were deep slash marks all across her torso and up her neck.  “Hi girl.” One hand on her face, and the other slowly stroked her neck. 

 

The Apatosaurus moaned in pain, she lifted her head as Ignis approached, and moved to him. 

 

Ignis flinched. 

 

“It's alright.” Gladio soothed, guiding the dinosaur to lie back down. “It's alright.” 

 

Ignis slowly crouched down, and reached out a shaky hand to the dinosaur. He gently petted her neck, and could feel himself trembling. 

 

The creature let out another cry of pain, and her breathing slowed, into deep heavy breaths. 

 

“Shhh…” Gladio continued to comfort her. “It's okay, it's okay…” 

 

The dinosaur took one last, deep breath, and stilled.    
Ignis clasped a hand over his mouth as his eyes welled up, Ravus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

Gladio stood up, and walked up a small incline ; he swore as he got to the top. “You need to see this.” 

 

Ravus joined him. “Ignis…” 

 

Ignis scrubbed hastily at his face as he made his way over. “What is - _ oh _ .” He felt like all the air had left his lungs. 

 

Dozens of dead Apatosaurus’ lay slaughtered in the Valley. 

 

“It didn't eat them.” Gladio said. “It's killing for sport.”    
  


\---

 

Luna dragged Noctis out of the shallow water, and turned him onto his side as he coughed up ingested water. 

 

Prompto lay on his back, gasping for air. “We just...holy shit we just jumped off a cliff.” 

 

“And we're alive.” Luna said. 

 

“Speak for yourself.” Noctis groaned and flopped down onto the ground. 

 

Luna shuffled forwards onto her knees and stripped off her jacket; she started wringing it out, leaving muddy handprints stark against the white cloth. 

 

\---   
Sonitus watched as Drautos greeted MagiTek soldiers and workers who had arrived on the island on large boat ; they drove armoured trucks, and the workers were saddled with heavy duty gear and high tech equipment.    
  


“Shit.” Sonitus pulled out his phone and tried to call Gladio. “Dammit Gladio, where are you? We have a situation here, call me back when you get this.” 

\---    
“ **_Hey, the... I'm Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the Gyro...ere, an ama...g machine made po...ible by science. Hey... Your safety is o… …… concern. Now just ...ax and enjoy the ride.”_ **

  
Gladio and the others picked their way through the wreckage of the Gyrosphere ; Ignis cradled the broken parts of Prompto’s camera and prodded at Noctis' smashed phone. 

 

He was ready to break down right then and there in the middle of the jungle. He got to removing the SD card from the camera in hopes it could be salvaged, and picked up the broken pieces of the phone. 

 

“Hey.” Gladio gently shook his arm. “They made it out. Look.” He pointed at a set of three different footprints in the mud ; Ravus let out a sigh of relief and they followed the trail up until the waterfall, where the trail came to an abrupt end. 

  
“ _ By the Six _ , they jumped.” Ravus cursed. 

  
“Pretty ballsy of them.” 

  
“Prompto!” Ignis yelled without thinking. “Noctis!”    
  


“Hey! Hey!” Gladio took hold of Ignis’ arm and covered a hand with his mouth. “Quiet!” 

 

Ignis batted his hands away. “I am not one of your damn animals!” 

  
“Listen,those kids are still alive, but the three of us won’t be if you continue to scream like that.” 

 

“Where do you suppose they would have gone?” Ravus asked. 

 

“I'm not sure.” Gladio admitted.

 

“But you'll be able to track their footprints?” Ignis asked, hopeful. 

  
“I was with the Kingsglaive, I'm not a Hunter.”  

 

“What is it you suggest we do then?” Ravus stared off into the trees. “Ignis’ boys and Lunafreya are out there with no way of where to go.” 

 

“You two should head back to the control room.” Gladio adjusted the sniper rifle strapped over his shoulder. “I'll find them.” 

 

“Not a chance!” Ignis protested. “I'm coming with you.” 

 

“As am I.” 

 

“Oh please.” Gladio scoffed. “Ravus might last out there a little longer than five minutes, but you Ignis? You'll last two,  _ especially  _ in those ridiculous shoes of yours.” 

 

Ignis opened his mouth, and closed it before he could retort back. He huffed, pulled off his blazer and dropped it on the floor. 

 

“That's an Armani blazer…” Ravus muttered but it went unnoticed. 

 

Ignis rolled up his shirt sleeves, loosened his tie, threw it over his shoulder, and readjusted his gloves, before hesitantly placing his hands on his hips. “There.” 

 

“What the Hell is that supposed to mean?” Gladio asked unimpressed. 

  
“It means that I am ready to go find them.” 

 

Gladio laughed. “And you? What do you have to say about this?” He asked Ravus.    
  


Ravus knelt down to pick up Ignis’ blazer, and stood. “I think Ignis is out of his mind for throwing a 3000 Gil blazer on the ground.” 

 

Gladio rubbed his forehead. “ _ Astrals _ you're both insufferable.” He sighed. “Okay. Let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say, exactly as I say, no questions asked, got it?” 

 

“Understood.” Ignis replied. 

 

“Very well.”    
  


“Good.” Gladio nodded. 

 

A distant roar made Ignis jump. 

 

“Relax.” Gladio smiled. “It's like taking a   
walk through the woods. 65 million years ago.” 

 

\--

 

The three of them stood on top of a hill that looked down at the area. Thick trees and foliage were all that could be seen for miles, yet faintly in the distance ; it looked to be some kind of building ; yet, what it actually was Luna couldn't work out. 

 

“Luna? Any idea where we are yet?”

 

“No.” She admitted. Her jacket was tied around her waist ; that along with her t-shirt, jeans and boots were stained light brown with an attempt to scrub off dried mud, and she'd torn up the palms of her hands and her knees pretty bad. “I don't, but we came from the Gyrosphere Valley, that is in the north of the island, if we keep going this way, it should theoretically take us back to the main hub.” 

 

“Theoretically.” Noctis echoed. He looked and felt exhausted. His jeans had a hole torn in one side, and he had scrapes and bruises up and down his arms : his Behemoth jacket was also around his waist. 

 

“It's something.” Prompto had a cut near his temple, and a smaller one just over the bridge of his nose.  He had hacked at his flannel shirt with a sharp rock to create makeshift bandages for Luna's hands, Noct’s other knee and his own upper arm. “Come on. Let's keep going.” 

 

“Great. More walking.” 

 

“Let me just call the private helicopter to come pick you up,  _ your Highness _ .” Prompto snapped, as he started to descend, he was already irritated at their situation, he did not need Noctis complaining right now. 

 

“Come on dude. ” Noctis followed. “You know I hate that name.” 

 

“Well maybe if you didn't act like such a  _ princess _ all the time people wouldn't call you that!” Prompto hissed. 

 

“The Hell crawled up your ass and died?” 

 

“Noctis-” Luna tried. 

 

“We're stranded Noct!” Prompto yelled. “We're stranded in a jungle, with dinosaurs that can  _ eat  _ us. No one knows where the fuck we are and no one probably will.” 

 

“Will you calm down? Someone will have noticed we're missing alright-” 

 

“I'm not gonna calm down Noct!” Prompto cut him off. “We’re in actual danger here, and you know what? It's your fault we're out here!” 

 

“Prompto you shouldn't-” Luna tried again. 

 

_ “My  _ fault? Really!” 

 

“Yeah!” Prompto whirled round and poked Noctis in the shoulder. “You just  _ had  _ to go off road.” 

 

“Well excuse me for trying to make something of this trip.” Noctis spat. 

 

“If we had just gone back when they said to none of this would have happened!” 

 

“Boys please-” 

 

“How the Hell was I supposed to know that would happen?!” 

 

“That's just it! You didn't even think about what would happen!” Prompto shouted. “You just went and did it, and screwed everything up.” 

 

Noctis let out a laugh in disbelief. “Yeah. I didn’t think about it. Because I thought it might have been nice just to do something fun without you worrying all the time.” 

 

“I worry because you do dumb shit like this!” 

 

“Yeah well, you wanna know something? I didn't even wanna come on this stupid trip!” Noctis spat. 

 

“Lower your voices!” Luna yelled, she interfered before their arguing could escalate any further. “We must not fight amongst ourselves. We all have to work together to get out of here, it's not going to do any good if you two start bickering with each other.” 

 

Noctis crossed his arms. “He started it.” 

 

“You-” 

 

“Both of you-enough!” Luna hissed. “We're passing through unfamiliar terrain, we don't know what's out there, or what unwarranted attraction your infernal, childish bickering will bring!” 

 

Noctis and Prompto shared a look after she scolded them. 

 

“So I'm telling you-” Luna said, more quiet than before. “Make up, shut up, and keep moving.” 

 

\---

“So kids huh?” Gladio asked as he fell into step beside Ignis, Ravus was a few steps ahead. “They the reason that you took off that night?” 

 

“Yes.” Ignis answered. “Noctis was in the hospital, I was there everyday until he recovered.” 

 

“Why didn't you just tell me?” 

 

“I suppose I was worried that you wouldn't want to continue things between us if you knew I had two teenage boys.” Ignis admitted. “When I'd been on previous dates with other people, and they found out I had kids, two teenagers for that matter, they had not ended well.” 

 

“They sound like assholes.” Gladio said. “You deserve someone better.” 

 

Ignis pushed aside a tree branch in response. 

 

“For the record.” Gladio began. “I would've understood. I have a younger sister, so I get it.” 

 

“Yes, I remember. Iris wasn't it?” 

 

“Yeah.” They walked together in silence for a little before Gladio spoke up again. “So when did you ah-”

 

Ignis fiddled with his gloves. “I adopted Prompto when he was eight, he was so quiet those first few weeks.  I took him to a Chocobo farm to celebrate his birthday, and he asked if he could call me ‘dad’ and I had cried for at least an hour.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “Noctis came into my care when his father passed, I do much as I can, but I couldn't ever replace Regis. I think he thinks I'm too harsh on him sometimes, but I only try to push him to be his best. I do my best to attend his recitals but I've missed so many of them because of this damned job, and now this happened, and I can't help but think that this is the universe's way of telling me that I'm a terrible father-”  

 

“Hey.” Gladio placed a hand on his shoulder. “Like I said, they made it out, from what you've said they sound like smart kids, and Lunafreya is with them. She's smart too, they'll have figured something out.” He paused. “And for what it's worth, you seem like a good dad to me.” 

 

Ignis smiled gratefully at him, but it faded. “Thank you Gladio.” He quickened his pace and joined Ravus who smirked at him. “What's that look for?” 

 

“You know what.” Ravus said. “You and Amicitia just had a moment.” 

 

“You're being ridiculous. He was just...being polite.” 

 

“Of course. You'll be swooning after him once more in no ti-” Ravus cut himself off as he glanced back at Gladio. “What on  _ Eos  _ are you doing?” 

 

Gladio was crouched down by a large pile of dinosaur manure, and had started to wipe it down his arms and on his front. “It masks the smell.” 

 

Ignis covered his mouth with his hand and gagged. “Is that really necessary?” 

 

“Out here, we're on their turf. You especially need to cover up that scent of…” Gladio sniffed. “Cinnamon.”  

 

“That's ridiculous.” Ignis spluttered. “I don't smell like cinnamon.” 

 

Ravus leant in towards him. “But you do.” 

 

“Ravus!” 

 

“See.” Gladio stood in front of him hands outstretched. “This’ll cover it up. So let me just-” He started to reach towards Ignis’ chest, but was lightly shoved back. 

 

“No, no, I can do it myself.” Ignis went over to the pile and grimaced.  “This is disgusting.” He mumbled, stuck his gloved hands in the pile, and wiped them up and down his trouser legs.  

“Satisfied?” Ignis turned back to Gladio, he asked, gagging at the smell. 

 

Gladio smirked at him. “You missed a spot.” He gestured to his chest. 

 

Without breaking eye-contact, Ignis fixed him with a glare and wiped the dinosaur excrement on his shirt, neck and ended up getting a little on his chin. “There.” 

 

“I only meant your shirt.” Gladio replied biting back a laugh. “You-you didn't have to get that on your face.” 

 

Ignis glared and wiped his face with the cloth Gladio handed him. Ignis closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes. “Your turn Ravus.” 

 

“Not a chance.” he replied. 

 

Ignis pulled off his gloves and threw them at Ravus’ face. 


	10. And Then, There Were Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a trio become a duo.

“Hey.” 

Noctis looked over at Prompto. “What?” 

“I'm sorry.” the blond said. “For yelling at you earlier.” 

“You were right.” Noctis said as he climbed over a fallen tree trunk. “About what you said earlier. It is my fault we're out here. If I had turned back when we were supposed to, this wouldn't have happened.” 

“Luna and I didn't exactly try to stop you.” Prompto said, wiping moss off his hands. “So if anything, we're all a little to blame.” 

Silence reigned through; only the crunching of leaves underfoot could be heard. 

“We cool?” Prompto asked after the silence had started to eat away at him. 

“Yeah.” Noctis held out his hand for a fist bump. “We cool.” 

Prompto bumped Noct’s fist lightly. “So-uh, you know how you said earlier? That you didn't wanna come on this trip-did you really mean that?” 

“I don't know.” Noct admitted. “When we planned it? Yeah definitely. I was just pissed off at Iggy. But you were excited and I didn't wanna seem like an asshole so I didn't say anything. But, now that we're actually here, this place is kinda awesome- aside from nearly being eaten.” 

Prompto grinned. “You gotta admit though that,  _ that  _ was kinda awesome. How many people get to say they were almost eaten by a dinosaur?” 

“Not many?” 

“Exactly.” Prompto winked. “That'll totally score you brownie points with people.” 

Noctis snorted. “Weirdo.” He stepped over the remains of what looked like a nest and softly called out to Luna. “Hey Luna, find anything?” 

She was knelt down on the floor, she stood as Prompto called her and turned to them. She twisted the object in her hands for them to see. 

It was a white, plastic hard hat, with a harsh split in the centre of it, splattered with age-old dried blood. 

“That's not good.” 

“Guys, up ahead!” Prompto pointed at a crushed jeep, the vehicle almost split in two. 

“Let's see if there's something we can use.” 

They scour the jeep, looking for something useful; Prompto managed to pry open the glove compartment, where he found a small box of matches (which he pocketed) a pair of broken binoculars and flyers for the old park. 

“That was a bust.” Prompto sighed and sat back on his heels. 

Luna ran a hand through her hair, she paused and stared up at a small section of a building that was half hidden behind a mass of overgrown vines. “Perhaps not.” She moved towards it. “This way.” 

With Luna at the front, the three climbed up the small set of stairs and pushed open the creaky doors. 

Inside, it was derelict and overgrown ; various plants were sprouted through the cracks in the walls and floor, the large staircase in the centre destroyed and crumbling, thin beams of light shone through the gaps in ceiling. 

Noctis found a large bone that protruded out of the ground, and a banner that he wound around the wider section of the bone. “Prom, you still got those matches?” 

“Here.” Prompto handed them over, and Noctis struck one against the bone, lighting the banner on fire. 

The three of them slowly shuffled through, using the glow of the torch as a guide until they hit a wall, or rather  _ Prompto _ hit the wall. 

“Ow.” 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah. Nothin’ bruised apart from my pride.” 

Luna brushed her fingers against the illustration of the Velociraptors that were painted on the walls, she turned to look at them. “There's a hallway down there, we should keep looking.” 

The followed the hallway down, and found an unlocked room halfway. The door creaked as it opened. 

Stacked up on shelves, were dozens of binoculars and night vision goggles like the ones they found earlier, along with large heavy duty crates along the bottom. 

Also in the room, leading out to the jungle, were to parked dark, green jeeps, with Jurassic Park printed on the sides. 

Noctis gave one of the wheels a kick. “Do you think it will still work?” 

“It's been at a standstill for twenty-five years.” Prompto said. “If it does, it’ll be a miracle.” 

“Alright.” Luna lifted up the hood of the vehicle. “Let's see what we’re dealing with.” 

“What's the verdict?” 

“I think it may be possible to fix it.” Luna replied. “My friend Cindy is a mechanic, she's gotten me to help her a few times, so I have an idea. Between the three of us, we're bound to work it out.” 

\---

“Every time this thing kills, it moves further south.” Pelna frowned as they monitored her last known location. “It's headed right for the park.”

“ Why would she come here?”    
Ardyn leant in between him and Tredd. 

“She can sense thermal radiation.” Tredd said. “And our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place. We gotta get these people somewhere safe.” 

The elevator doors pinged open, Drautos waved his ID card at the security guard. “Titus Drautos. Magitek.”    


Ardyn straightened up. “Titus.” 

“You know why I'm here Izunia.” Drautos replied. “I've been working for two years on an application for those Raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature out there.”    


“But your program was to test their intelligence.” Ardyn countered.

**** “It was. And we did. And in the process,   
we learned something.” Dratous grinned. “They follow orders. You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you.”

Ardyn shook his head. “Let me be as clear as I can. No Velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island.”    


“You're out of your mind Izunia.” Dratous snarled. “What are you going to do with all these people? You have 20,000 people here. So what are you going to do?  They have no place to go. That thing out there is a killing machine! And it will not stop.”    


“Okay. I intend to personally  look into your project to determine its viability within the moral principles of this company.”    


Drautos huffed. “Alright then, do tell. What's your next move?

\---    
“Sir,” Tredd followed Ardyn out to the Helipad. “I can't get a hold of your instructor.”

  
“Never mind.” Ardyn frowned. “He's likely caught up in the evacuation.” He removed his coat and hat, waiting as the ACU soldiers fitted the helicopter with a minigun. 

  
“You're sure there's nobody else who can fly a helicopter?” Tredd asked, shifting his weight on the balls of his feet. 

  
Ardyn handed him the coat and hat.

“We don't need anyone else.” 

\---

“All right.” Luna wiped her hand across her cheek, leaving a smear of motor grease behind. “Try it.” 

Noctis turned the keys, it took a few attempts until the engine spluttered to life. “Yes!”    


“It worked!” Prompto cheered, and jumped over the door to sit in the back. 

Noctis took the passenger seat. “Come on Luna! Get in.” 

“Oh-yes of course.” Luna cleaned her hands on her already filthy jacket and dropped it. She climbed into the driver's seat, hands hovering hesitantly over the steering wheel. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Ah- would now be a bad time to mention I don't know how to drive?” 

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up.” Prompto said, leaning forwards. “You can fix a car engine, but you don't know how to drive?” 

“I just never learnt how to.” Luna shrugged, her face slightly flushed pink. 

“Alright.” Noct sighed. “Move over, I'll drive.” 

“Uh you sure you're okay driving Noct?” Prompto said as Luna and the dark haired boy switched places. 

Luna frowned, twisting back to face him. “Why do you ask that?” 

“Because he failed his test like, five times?” 

“Four.” Noctis corrected. “Like I'm gonna let  _ you  _ drive ‘Mr I-wrecked-the-car-first-chance-I-got'”

“I told you there was a dog in the road! What did you want me to do!” 

“Neatly swerve and  _ not  _ wreck the car?!”  

“Boys as entertaining as this can we just get out of here?” Luna sighed. “That road up ahead should theoretically lead back to the park.” 

“Alright.” Noctis said, revving the engine. “Buckle up.” 

\--- 

They heard the dull roar of a vehicle driving off, and bolted in to it. They came across the storage area that linked to the old visitors centre ; one of the old jeeps was parked inside, and a clear empty space next to it. 

  
“This one of theirs?” Gladio picked up the white, mud-stained jacket off the floor. 

“It's Lunafreya's.” Ravus said, taking it off him. 

  
Ignis’ attention is on the freshly made tire tracks leading out of the garage-like area  “That  road goes straight back to the park.” 

Gladio frowned, he propped his gun up against the side of the jeep. “How did they even get one of these things started?” He lifted up the hood of the other jeep, and saw several components missing from it. “That answers that.” 

Ignis came to stand by him. “How will we-” 

The room shook, cutting off further conversation, dust fell from the ceiling, and then, the heavy footsteps of the Indominus. 

The three humans stilled, before sprinting to hide in front of the vehicle ; Ignis, Gladio and then Ravus. They pressed themselves together as the Indominus’ face poked in, sniffing the ground where they just were. 

The tip of her nose was visible from where they were hiding. She grunted, and pushed the jeep with her nose. 

Gladio desperately hoped she hadn't seen them. 

She eventually pulled her head back, and they heard her footsteps once more. Gladio breathed a sigh of relief, and nudged Ravus in the side, pointing to his gun around the side of the jeep. 

Ravus pulled a face, but obliged nonetheless. He slowly peaked round the side, and then quickly shuffled forward to get the gun, and back in a matter of seconds. 

“Is she gone?” Ignis whispered.

The Indominus put her head through the wall. 

“Move!”

They started to run as the Indominus tore down the wall. She chased after them at an incredible speed ; Gladio was upfront, Ignis right on his heels, and Ravus, who was trailing a little behind.    


They sped through the hallway and into the main hub of the old park centre. 

“Keep moving!” Gladio ordered over his shoulder. “Don't stop!” 

Ignis felt his blood run cold and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Ravus’ blood curdling scream. “Ravus!” He whipped around to see his friend snatched up in the Indominus’ claws. “Ravus!” 

“Ignis!” He felt Gladio grab onto him. “We gotta go! There's nothing we can do!” 

Ravus continued screaming as the Indominus tossed him into her mouth. 

“No!” Ignis yelled as Gladio wrapped his arms around his waist; hoisted him up, and practically carried him over his shoulder as the dinosaur finished off their companion. 

Once they were through the doors outside, and Gladio had managed to get them a somewhat decent distance away, he deposited Ignis on the ground none too gently. “Ignis.” He crouched down to face him. “I know that he was your friend, but you  _ cannot _ afford to freeze up like that unless you wanna become a dinosaurs chew toy!” 

“Ravus he’s-Gladio we just-Astrals above we’re going to die out here.” Ignis said, almost close to hysteria. 

“Hey, trust me, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, alright?” Gladio said, a softer tone to his voice. “I know that you're upset, but you gotta pull yourself together. If not for yourself, then for your kids.” 

Ignis’ hands were over his mouth, but lowered them slowly. “Right, right, I’m-my apologies-”    
  
“No.” Gladio shook his head. “No, you don’t need to apologise for anything.” He took hold of Ignis’ arms, and brought him up to his feet. “Let’s focus on getting out of here, and finding the kids okay?”    
  
“Okay.” 

Gladio stilled as they heard something shift. He put his back to the tree trunk, pulled Ignis against him. “Shh…”  Ignis froze beneath Gladio’s hold, the only movement was from his chest as he took slow, deep breaths. 

  
The Indominus raced through the trees behind them, bellowing as she did. 

Gladio let go of Ignis. “Come on!” 

“Wait you want to follow her?!” 

“Yeah, we got eyes on her, we can get ACU here to take her out!” Gladio shouted as he started to run. “Phone the control room!” 

Ignis made a small protest, but followed Gladio, calling up the control room. 

“Pelna, we found her. South of the Gyrosphere Valley, between the old park and the Aviary.” He rattled off as he and Gladio chased after the Indominus.    
  


“ **_Wait, are you following the dinosaur_ ** ?”   
  


“Yes. Get ACU out here. Real guns this time.” 

  
“ **_ACU is airborne. They took the helicopter_ ** .” 

  
“What?” Ignis stopped short. “Who's flying it?” 


	11. Crash n Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything the Indomnis continues to wreck

“Did you boys serve in the military?” Ardyn asked. 

“Galahd, sir.” The one next to him replied.    


“Did your general ever fly into battle with you?” Ardyn looked over his shoulder, accidentally tilting the controls so the vehicle shifted sideways. “Oops! Got it! Got it.” He said, straightening out. 

**“** **_We have eyes on the target, south of the Aviary. Proceed and engage_ ** **.”** the crackly voice of Tredd said over the radio.

Ardyn smirked. “Come on! Look alive, boys! Look alive!”

He flew the helicopter in low, just brushing over the trees. 

“10 o'clock!” The soldier upfront called out. “By the birdcage!”

“Got it!” The other soldier started to fire at the Indominus : the dinosaur roared and sped forward, the spray of bullets just missed her, and she continued to run through the trees, until she broke through the glass Aviary enclosure.

\---   
“No, no, no!” Pelna yelled at the screen as the Indominus crashed into the Aviary. 

“Looks like the fox got in the henhouse.” Drautos sounded far too pleased at the situation. 

\---

The Indominus roared ; the aviary creatures shrieked, and launched themselves into the air, flying out of the hole the Indominus made. 

They flew up into the sky, straight towards the helicopter.

“Pull up! Pull up!” The soldier by the gun yelled. “Up, up, up!” 

Ardyn struggled with the controls as the dinosaurs surged past it, knocking the airborne vehicle aside.

The soldier fell, he dangled from the helicopter and tried to pull himself back up, but a Pteranodon snatched him in its beak as it flew by.

Another flew straight into the front window of the helicopter, and pierced the other soldier's chest.

Ardyn fully lost control of the helicopter, and it span wildly about ; it hit the floor of the aviary cage, where it exploded and set the attraction ablaze.

\---

“ **_A-Attention all units, this is control. We have a breach in the Aviary_ ** .”

\---

“No…” 

The two of them stared as the scene played out before them ; and could do nothing to help.

“Trees, the trees! Go! Go!” Gladio yelled, reacting first at the creatures started flying in their direction.

Ignis jerked his head up, and ran.

He felt Gladio’s hands on his back ; pushing him down as the dinosaurs flew above their heads and the trees. 

Ignis pushed himself up, adjusting his glasses that'd been knocked askew. “They're headed for the main park.”

“Then we better get moving.”

**\---**

“Woo!” Noctis whooped as they knocked down a flimsy wire gate. 

“If the dinosaurs don't kill us your driving certainly will.” Luna commented, hands braced on the dashboard. 

“Ah uh.” Noctis said. “No backseat driving from you Miss-I-don't-know-how-to-drive. We're outta there right? S’all that matters. We're safe.”

“Right of course.” 

“Uh...guys?” Prompto said quietly from the back. “Hate to be the bearer of bad news but ya might wanna hurry it up a little.” 

“Huh?” Noct glanced into the rearview mirror, and saw a dark cloud flying at a great speed towards them. “Oh shit.” 

“Go, go!”

Noctis hit the gas pedal, increasing the speed.

They followed the windy, beaten path until they ended up by in front of a huge mechanical gate, with armed guards standing watch on top. 

“Hey!” Despite Luna's protests, Prompto stood up in the back of the jeep, waving his arms at the guards. “Open the gate!”

“Let us in!” Noct yelled. 

“Open up!” Prompto waved his arms more frantically “Come on!”

“Open the gate!” Luna shouted.  “Open the gate!”

“Let us in!”

The West Gate doors slowly opened as the horrified guards looked on as the swarm of dinosaurs approached the park.  
\---  
“Hello?”

“ **_Ignis! We spotted the boys and Luna on surveillance. They're approaching the west gate. I'm headed there now_ ** .”

“Stay with them Luche, stay right there I'm on my way!”


	12. The Attack On Main Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything gets even worse

Main Street was chock full of park visitors all bundled together in one place. A steady low murmur washed over the crowds as they fanned themselves against the heavy Altissian heat. 

“ **_Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must take shelter immediately_ ** .” 

The murmurs rose in volume as the visitors got to their feet.    


“ **_Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must take shelter immediately._ ** ”

The herd of aviary dinosaurs started to fly in over the Innovation Center; and people started to run.

“ **_Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must take shelter immediately_ ** .” 

The dinosaurs swooped down, wreaking havoc on Main Street ; they tackled the unsuspecting public, crashed through windows, upturned carts, and even picked up the baby dinosaurs in the petting zoo ; only to drop them harshly back down.

Gladio parked the  _ borrowed  _ security bike, jumped off  and took the rifle back from Ignis.

The two of them fought against the crowd as they tried to get into Main Street ; that was when a small group of ACU workers marched past    
“All units, take position on boardwalk.  
Use liquid tranquilizers. Do not fire live ammunition.” One of them barked. 

“Ignis, come on!” Gladio took hold of Ignis’ hand, and tugged him along, wrenching him free of the crowd. 

 

 

“Wait!” Luche cursed, chasing after Noctis, Prompto and Luna. “Get back here!” 

“Keep moving!” Luna shoved them along. “We need to get inside!”

“What about-”

“It'll be fine, just keep moving!”

Noctis tripped as someone barged into his shoulder ; Prompto picked him back up, giving Luche the chance to catch up.

“Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?!” He hissed. “Ignis is looking for you, we need to go now!” He started stepping forward, waiting for the others to follow.

“Wait!” Luna yanked the back of the two younger boys shirts and pulled them back as a dinosaur flew past.

“What are you doing?!” Luche hissed. “Don't just-” a Pteranodon swooped down and plucked him up.

“Holy shit!”

The three of them watched as the Pteranodon repeatedly tossed Luche in the air, even from where they were they could see him struggling and screaming, and then, he dropped like a rock straight into the Mosasaurus Lagoon.

“Luche!”

They raced over to the Lagoon, searching the water. 

“Do you see him anywhere?”

“There!” Prompto pointed out as yet another Pteranodon dove into the water, and emerged with the assistant caught in its sharp beak.

The Mosasaur broke through the surface as the other dinosaur was about to take off. It caught the Pteranodon and Luche in it's mouth, before slinking back beneath the water.

“Go! Get inside now!” Luna grabbed hold of the two of them, when neither moved. “Move it! Now!” 

 

Gladio and the other members of the ACU started shooting at the dinosaurs with tranquilizer rifles. 

Ignis climbed atop of a overturned cart, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. “Prompto! Noctis! Luna!” 

“Go, go!”

Gladio heard someone yell, he squinted, and saw three familiar figures headed towards them, being hunted down by a Dimorphodon, that several of the ACU soldiers shot as. The dinosaur flew dangerously low and close to them. 

“Don't look back!” Luna glanced over her shoulder as the creature got closer, and clipped it's wings on a food cart.

“Wait! Hold your…” A Dimorphodon tackled him from behind, knocking Gladio straight to the ground.

Luna and the others hit the ground as the Dimorphodon skid across the floor, she pulled them behind her, and the dinosaurs pointy beak stilled an inch away from her face.

Gladio quickly rolled onto his back before the dinosaur could snap at his neck, braced his hands either side of the creatures throat, and pushed with all his might as it flapped its huge wings and snapped its beak in his face. It's sharp talons grazed his legs, Gladio yelled as he tried to keep it off him ; and then, the dinosaurs weight was completely thrown off him.

Ignis had smacked it aside with the butt of Gladio’s gun, and shot at it three times for good measure.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he held out his hand.

Gladio took Ignis’ hand and got up to his feet. He stared for a short moment, before he pulled Ignis close, and kissed him.

Ignis froze, but returned the kiss nonetheless, and placed a hand on Gladio’s chest. “I hardly think that was appropriate timing.” He said, breathless as they pulled apart.

“Better now rather than one of us getting eaten later.” Gladio grinned.

It was then that Ignis felt eyes on him, he turned his head to look, and gasped. “Prompto! Noct!” He took off running towards them.

“Iggy!”

“Dad!”

Noctis and Prompto ran to him, and enveloped Ignis in a hug either side. 

Ignis sunk to his knees as he wrapped his arms around them, and squeezed them both tight. : “ _Thank the Six_ you're alright.” He kissed both of them on the sides of their heads, he let go, and leant back to look at them. “What happened?” His eyes travelled over the two of them, taking in their scrapes and bruises. “Why didn't you come back? No-no nevermind that's not important. All that matters is that you're alive.”

“Thanks to Luna.” Noctis said. “If it wasn't for here, I don't think me and Prom would have made it.’

“Yeah. She got us to get our heads out of our asses long enough for us to stop arguing with each other.”

Ignis pulled Luna into the hug. “Thank you, Lunafreya.”

“You would have done the same.” She let go, and glanced up at Gladio behind him. “I thought Ravus was with you?”

“Luna-” Ignis began.

“Ignis, where's my brother?”

“I'm so sorry Luna.” Ignis shook his head. “He didn't-he didn't make it.”

“No.” Luna shook her head, eyes already starting to well up. “No, he can't be- you-you're lying. He can't be-” she cut herself off with a choked sob.

“I'm sorry.” Ignis took hold of her hands, and squeezed them gently. “It all happened so fast, there was nothing I could-”

“Ignis.” Gladio interrupted. “I hate to do this, but we gotta go. It's not safe here.”

“Right, of course.” Ignis jumped up, pulling Noct and Prompto up with him, and then tugged Luna to her feet. “Let's go.”

“Uh-who’s that guy?” Noctis asked as they started running.

“We work together.” Ignis replied.

“Work together huh? You usually make out with people you work with?”

“Hush up and keep moving.”

\---

“Hey! You guys can't just be walking up in…” The security guards words went unheard as Drautos and his Magitek employees entered the Control Room.

“Ardyn Izunia’s death was a tragedy.” He said. “he new mission is to prevent further loss of life.”

“H-hey wait, who are these guys?” Tredd asked. 

“I'm glad you asked.” Drautos said, hands behind his back, watching as the Majitek workers shoved the Jurassic World employees out of the way. “You're all relieved of duty.There's a new team on the ground.”

\---

“Pelna, I'm on my way back to you.” Ignis said into his phone, the five of them had made their way into back alley, that was closed off from Main Street by a set of wooden doors, with a  few straggling tourists trying to find a hiding spot. 

“ **_That's a bad idea_ ** .” Pelna said, tone hushed, like he was whispering. “ **_The board assigned emergency ops to Magitek's private security division. Drautos is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus.”_ **

“What do you mean ‘use the Raptors’?” Ignis asked. 

“Son of a bitch!” Gladio spat. “Ignis, take the kids. Get them someplace safe.” 

There was a thud on the doors that led to Main Street, again, and again, until they were flung open! More park visitors poured into the alley as the aviary dinosaurs hunted them down.

“Move it!” Gladio ordered. 

They clambered into an abandoned security jeep. Fortunately, the keys had been left in ; Gladio turned the vehicle on, and started driving in reverse, expertly weaving through the guests.

“You got this!” Prompto piped up from  the back. 

“Go faster!” Noct yelled at the same time. 

Luna remained silent beside him. 

“This does not feel safe.” Noctis breathed once Gladio stopped.

In front of them, a large swarm of visitors charged by. 

“Can we stay with you?” Prompto asked. 

“Don't worry.” Ignis replied. “I am never leaving you as long as you live.”

“No, him.”Noctis shook his head, and pointed at Gladio. “No offense Iggy, but I meant him.” 

“Uh huh.” Prompto added, looking a little guilty. “Definitely him.”

 


	13. Run Blue, Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gladio looks badass.

“Hey! Right here. Right here.” Drautos snapped his fingers in Delta's face, as a Magitek soldier set up the camera strap around her face. This thing working?” 

“She looks at what she wants.” Sonitus said, scowling. “Usually what she wants to eat.”   


Drautos chuckled to himself, and stood upright at the sound of a vehicle pulling up. 

A furious looking Gladio slammed the door of the van, and stormed over to Drautos. 

“Stay here.” Ignis calmly shut the door, and quickly joined the Raptor trainer. 

“Well, well, well.” Drautos held out his hands. “The mother hen has finally arrived.” 

Anything else he was about to say, was cut off by Gladio punching him in the face. “Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals!” He growled. 

Ignis put his hand on Gladio’s arm, a calming gesture, but gave Drautos a deathly glare. “You wanted this to happen. Just so you could use the Raptors.” 

  
“How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?” Drautos hissed.    


“It's not a mission.” Sonitus joined them. “It's a field test.” 

“This is a Magitek situation now. There are going to be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's going to get off this island. You're going to watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No,” Drautos stopped himself. “Better yet, how your animals saved lives.”    


“They've never been out of containment. It's crazy.” Sonitus argued. 

“Move it out!” Despite Gladio’s height, Drautos towered over him. “This is happening Gladiolus.” Drautos hissed in Gladio’s face. “With or without you.”

“What's going on?” Noctis asked as he, Prompto and Luna watched Ignis try to calm down a furious Gladio. “Who was that guy?” 

“Titus Drautos.” Luna replied, wiping away the tear streaks down her face. “He's the head of Magitek’s Security division.  He's been after the Raptors for years now. He wants to use them as military weapons, and he keeps begging Gladio for a field test.”

“And now because the Indominus escaped-”

“He can do that.” Prompto finished. “That's- it's a really dumb idea right? They're not just gonna send out those Raptors to hunt down that monster?”

“Yeah.” Noctis added. “Gladio won't let them, right?”

“He doesn't appear to have much of a choice.” Luna said. “Looks like Drautos is carrying it out either way. He annoys Ravus to-” She stopped herself short and bowed her head. “Annoyed. He used to annoy Ravus.” 

“Luna?” 

Luna lifted her head, wiped at her eyes, and pressed the heels of her palms into them. “I'm fine.” She said. 

\---

“Alright.” Gladio stood in front of the Magitek soldiers, hands clasped behind his back. “We know that she is in sector five. This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill.” He explained, as Sonitus waved the Indomnius’ flesh covered tracker in front of the Raptors noses.

“We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage.” Gladio said. “Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen.” He paused.

“Do not shoot my Raptors. Please.”

Once they had dismissed themselves, Gladio went back to where the Raptors were held in their cages ; eagerly waiting. 

“Easy, Blue. Easy.” Gladio soothed as he stroked the side of Blue’s head. She growled lightly. “Attagirl. You don't scare me.”

“Gladio.”

“Hm?” Gladio stood and turned to the bars.

Prompto held tightly onto them, his face hastily scrubbed clean of blood and mud; with soft bandages and plasters all over; the same went for Noctis as well.

“Are they safe?” The blond asked as Gladio made his way over. 

Gladio sighed, hands on hips. “No, they're not.”

“What are their names?” Noctis asked. 

Gladio smiled. “Well, you got Charlie.” He pointed.  “There's Echo. Here is Delta.” and then gestured to the Raptor closest to him. “This one's called Blue. She's the beta.” 

“Who's the alpha?” 

Gladio smirked, puffing his chest slightly. “You're looking at him, kid.” 

Noctis snorted and shook his head. “Wow.”

“Laugh all you want but it's true.” Gladio replied, his gaze shifted over to where Ignis and Luna were leaning by an armoured truck, and he smiled fondly at the man in the Coeurl print shirt.

Prompto followed the gaze. “You like him huh?”

“Yeah kiddo. I do.”

“So like, did you guys used to date?” Prompto fidgeted from side to side. “‘Cuz like, that kiss seemed pretty spontaneous, like, the type you see in movies after people who used to date reunite after like, ten years.”

“Uhh...” Was Gladio’s response.

“So that's a yes.” Noctis said, eyes lighting up with interest. “You gonna ask him out after this?”

Gladio hesitated, feeling a whelm of sudden embarrassment over Ignis _ ' kids _ asking if he planning on dating their father.

“If we survive this thing? Then maybe?” 

“Huh. Good. Iggy deserves to be happy.” Noct said. “ _ But, _ know this. I may be a lot shorter than you, but you break his heart and I'll break your nose.”

“ _ Noct! _ ”

“What? I'm just saying I know how to assassinate someone.”

“Just because you play  _ Assassin's Creed  _ does not mean you know how to do that.”

Noct sighed. “Fine. I'll sic Carbuncle on you.”

“Carbuncle?” Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Who-”

“My dog.”

Prompto snorted. “Carbuncle is like, 90% fluff.”

“Carbuncle is a vicious attack dog.”

“Oh yeah. He's real vicious.” Prompto grinned. “He  _ really  _ showed your boots who's the boss.”

“Boys stop harassing Gladio.” Ignis said as he and Luna got to them.

“We weren't-”

“It's okay.” Gladio said. “They were just askin’ about the Raptors.”

“I see.”

“Noctis, Prompto,” Luna said. “Come with me a moment? I believe these two want to talk.”

“Good luck out there.” Noctis said, before he walked off with Prompto towards the armoured truck.  

“Luna,wait.”

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry.” Gladio said. “About Ravus.” 

Luna gave him a wavering smile, but said nothing, and followed after the two boys. 

“How was she?” 

“Suppressing her emotions.” Ignis sighed. “She hasn't allowed herself time to grieve.” 

“She hasn't had the time.” 

“She should allow herself that time.” Ignis replied. “The fallout from her keeping her emotions bottled up will be far worse.” 

“Speaking from personal experience?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Gladio said. “But, how are you doing?” 

“I'm fine.” 

“Ignis.” 

“Really Gladio. I'm fine.” Ignis took hold of the bars. “That who you've been spending all your time with?” He asked changing the subject, nodding his head at Blue.

“What can I say? She gets me.” Gladio winked at him.

Ignis chuckled, but a frown quickly took place. “Are you sure about this Gladio?”

“Not really.” the man sighed. “But, we don't really have another choice.”

“If I hadn't authorised this, none of this would have happened.” Ignis said.

“You couldn't have known this would happen.”

“But I should have realised that something was right when they wouldn't let me into the lab to see her.”

“Hey.” Gladio frowned. “If anyone's to blame, it's the people in the labs who created that monster out there.”

“I authorised the creation of her.” Ignis said again. “That makes me just as much of a monster as she.

“Amicitia!”

Gladio glanced over his shoulder. “I gotta go.” 

“Gladio, wait.”

“Yeah?” He turned back to Ignis.

Ignis stuck his hand through the gap in the bars, lightly touching Gladio’s upper arm. “Be careful out there.”

“You worried about me?”

“Perhaps.” Ignis flicked his eyes down to the floor, and then immediately back to Gladio’s face, cool green eyes searching into the other's warm amber. “Come back safe.”

“Don't worry Ignis.” Gladio put his hand on Ignis’ cheek. “I'll come back to you.” He said with a wink.

“Amicitia! Move it!”

“That's my cue.” Gladio drew back his hand. “You should go get in the truck.”

“Be careful.” Ignis said again, he squeezed Gladio’s arm, and retreated back to the others. “You boys alright?”

“This plan is really stupid.” Noctis said in response.

“We don't have another choice.” Ignis said echoing Gladio’s words.

Prompto sighed. “Dad, I don't like this.”

Ignis laid a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “It'll be alright.” and then Noct’s. “You'll be safe. That's all that matters.”

Luna made a disgusted noise as a Magitek soldier shoved her out of the way. “These people are awful.”

“I'll agree with you there.”

Another soldier stopped right next to them. “You need to get move unless you wanna be Raptor food.” They said, before marching off.

“Hmph.” Luna frowned and pulled open the passenger side door.

Ignis moved to the back of the truck and opened the doors. “Prompto, Noct, the two of you will sit here.

Prompto and Noctis shared a look, and hesitantly climbed into the back of the truck.

“If you need me,” Ignis began. “I'll be right up front with Lunafreya, just open that window.” He was about to close the doors, stopping as he saw their worried looks. “It's going to be fine. You'll be safe in here.”

\---

Gladio took his position at the front of the troops on his motorbike, with Sonitus at his side. 

He raised his hand, and the young worker from the Raptor enclosure pressed a button on a panel ; releasing the Raptors out into the wild.

They immediately followed ; Gladio was up with the creatures, side by side, Sonitus just behind him, and the armoured vans behind them.

**\---** **  
** “Your boyfriend's a badass.” Noctis commented as they watched the footage from the Raptors showing Gladio keeping up with them. 

Ignis felt his cheeks heat up and pointedly ignored Luna's smug grin, focusing on the tablet between them. 

**  
** **_“They're slowing down. They got something.”_ ** They hear Sonitus say over the radio. 

**“** ** _Hold your positions.”_** Gladio replied.

**** “You know what?” Ignis turned, and started to pull the small window shut, despite the two boys protests. “No, no, you will not be watching this. Keep the window closed.”

Prompto quietly pulled it back open.   

**\---**

The soldiers, Sonitus and Gladio took their places. 

The Raptors stood in an arc ; growling and chattering as the Indominus slowly stalked out from the trees.

She hadn't attacked,instead she was making a low growl sound, before she raised her head and let out two, short high pitched calls, that the Raptors seemed eager to reply to.

**“** Something's wrong.” Sonitus whispered. “They're communicating.”

The dinosaurs continued to echo each other's shrill, short calls.

“I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of.” Gladio said, realization hitting him like a splash of cold water. 

“Why?”

Gladio felt a chill go down his spine. “That thing's part Raptor.”

The Raptors turned, and hissed at the humans.

“ **_Light it up!”_ ** Drautos ordered over the comms. 

“Engage!” the commander yelled. 

They opened fire on the Indominus; the Raptors fled ; a missile shoots at the dinosaur ; knocking her to the ground, the tree behind her catches fire ; but she roared and got up, reatreating quickly as they continued to shoot her. 

\---   
“My God.”

\---

“Watch your six.” Gladio tread slowly and carefully to avoid making noise. “Raptors got a new alpha.”

They carefully advanced forward, using the small light on their guns to help them see. 

The sound of flying bullets and screams tore through the air as the Raptors stealthily attacked. 

Gladio was on his own, when he noticed the long tail sticking up from the grass, he immediately trained his gun on it, finger loose on the trigger. 

The Raptor stood to her full height,  _ Charlie,  _ she chartered gently at him. 

Gladio couldn’t bring himself to shoot her. Turns out, he didn't have to. He was sent flying back by the force of a missle that hit just where the youngest Raptor was standing, killing her instantly. 

The entire thicket of grass set ablaze in front of him, he watched as it burned. Wincing, he got to his feet, one last at the fire, and ran back to his bike.  Sonitus struggled to fight off Blue as she launched herself as him; all teeth and claws. She got him flat on his back, and managed to whip the gun from his hands. 

Gladio jumped on his bike,but got there too late, as Blue went for the killing blow.  “No!” He yelled, as she ripped Sonitus apart. “Blue!” He revved his motorbike until she looked up. He took off immediately, in hopes that she'd follow. 

\--- **  
** “Sweet Ramuh.” 

“Is everybody dead?” Prompto quietly asked. 

“No.” Ignis said, at the same time Luna said “Yes.” 

“There's no need to lie Ignis!” She almost yelled. 

“It's okay to lie to people when they're scared!” 

“I wanna go home.” Noctis said, his pale complexion even paler than before. 

“You will darling I promise.” Ignis turned in his seat, and cupped Noctis’ face as best as he could. “Tomorrow you will be home, and…” Ignis trailed off. “You'll likely never want anything to do with me ever again.” He muttered the last part as he retracted his hand. 

Noct’s eyes widened. “No Iggy that's not-” 

A soldier slammed his bloodied hand on the passenger side window.  “Get out of here! Go!” He disappeared. 

Luna screamed as Ignis fumbled with the keys. 

The back doors to the truck flung open. 

“They're coming!” The soldier yelled, Delta pounced and dragged him backwards out of the van as Ignis hit the gas. 

“Hold on back there!” Ignis called out to the two in the back. 

Echo leapt through the drivers side window ; Luna and Ignis screamed as the Raptor snapped her jaws, she fell just moments after and let out a high shriek. 

Prompto desperately clung onto his seat as the truck swerved in haste, the doors swinging wildly. 

He heard the cry as Delta and Echo gained on them.

“Shit!”

Noctis scrambled off his seat, desperately searching for something to use. He tugged at a large canister, and heaved it onto its side.

He pushed it off of the truck and it exploded in a puff of white smoke.

It did nothing to stall the creatures.

Ignis glanced into the wing mirror, and saw Echo charging for him. With a yell, he drove the side of the truck into the creature ; she screeched and rolled, knocking off the camera from around her head.

Behind, Delta was gaining speed, the truck doors swung on her and she tried to jump in.

“Noct!” Prompto had grabbed onto a stun baton that was propped up one of the truck's sides.

“Turn it on!”

“I don't know how!” Prompto fumbled with the baton, running his fingers along the sides.

Noctis wrapped his fingers around it, helping to look for a switch.

Delta shrieked and leapt forwards, she landed halfway inside the truck, her front claws gripping for solid ground and snapped her teeth.

Prompto hit the switch at the bottom, the baton buzzed as it sprang to life. “Now!”

**** They shoved the baton in Delta's face, the creature let out a horrible cry as she practically flew backwards out of the van. 

They watched her roll on the ground, get up, and take off into the trees.

Prompto flipped the switch of the baton and threw it aside. 

“Are you boys okay?” Ignis called out over his shoulder. 

“Did-did you see that?” Noctis asked, a mix of excitement and breathlessness. 

Prompto pulled himself up. “That was  _ fucking  _ awesome.”    


“They’re fine.” Luna let out a nervous laugh. “I on the other hand, am pretty sure I had heart palpitations about three times.” 

The sound of an engine alerted the two boys to look back outside. 

“Gladio!” 

“Yeah Gladio!” 

Noctis and Prompto whooped and cheered as Gladio sped up on his bike, and pulled up next to Ignis. “We gotta get indoors. Follow me.”    


Luna tapped the call button on Ignis’ phone. “Pelna, we're headed your way, call a chopper.”


	14. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's almost over.

“Everything must be accounted for.” Besithia said as he strode through the lab ; the other lab techs and scientist's were busying themselves in packing away their work, and burning reports.   “I want all backup generators online.” 

He was over by the back wall, entered in a code on a keypad and scanned his thumbprint. He answered his phone as it started to ring. “Where have you been?” 

**“Change of plans.”** Drautos said. **“Mission took a jog to the left. I'm taking everything off-site.”**

**** “The embryos are safe here.” Besithia argued. “They can live up to eight weeks on the generators.”

******“** **_No, no._ ** **_You_ ** **_listen.”_ ** Drautos interrupted **_.  “The park will be on Channel 15 by morning. Our little side project is about to get a shot in the arm. I don't want a bunch of lawyers messing around with something that they don't understand. You get it?”_ **

**\---**

**_“Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to thank you for your patience. The next ferry will be_ ** **_  
_ ** **_leaving in 45 minutes. If you require immediate medical attention, please report to the nearest health service station.”_ **

"This what you had in mind?” Pelna said out loud ; the others around him started packing their things, headed to the elevator. He stood up. “What-” 

“Pelna? They said we had to evacuate. You coming?” Tredd laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. “There's a boat.”

Pelna glanced back at the screens ; empty save the few Magitek soldiers running around ; and another that had the interior of the truck Ignis eas driving. “Someone's gotta stay behind.”

Tredd shook his head. “You're crazy you know that?”

“Thanks.”

Tredd shifted his weight from foot to foot. “You gonna be alright?”

“I'll be fine.” Pelna said.

“Good luck.” Tredd quickly hugged him, and ran for the elevator.

“For Hearth!” Pelna shouted out.

Tredd whipped back around, covering his heart with a fist. “And Home!”

\---   
“Where's Drautos?” Besithia asked as he climbed into the helicopter, holding a briefcase close to his chest. 

“He's sending you and the assets to a secure location.” one of the soldiers replied. 

“But our deal is still intact?”

**“** Don't worry. You'll be well taken care of. Let's go!” 

\---

They ran into the Innovation Center. 

“The control room is this way!” Ignis led them into the visitors labs, only to find them empty.

“They evacuated…” 

He pushed open the door to the lab he showed the investors earlier, and noticed another door slightly ajar.

“Dad?” Prompto held onto Ignis’ arm. “What's in there?”

“I'm not sure.”

With Gladio leading them, they went into the hidden room.

Inside, stacked up against one of the walls were dozens of small glass cages filled with different creatures.

There were a multitude of frogs, lizards, and snakes, as well as a pufferfish in one, and a small octopus pressed against its cage. 

Noctis pressed his hand against one of the cages, as a cuttlefish booped its nose against the glass.

The five were distracted from the animals, as Majitek workers appeared out of nowhere, and noisily removed small, metal canisters from fridges imbued in the walls into cooling crates.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asked them. 

Titus Drautos entered the room, the workers all hurried out, taking the crates with them. 

“I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, boy.” 

Ignis pulled Noctis and Prompto behind him. 

“What are you talking about? Where's Doctor Besithia?” he demanded. 

“Besithia works for me.” Drautos said with a cool grin. “He created the Indominus on  _ my  _ orders, not Izunia’s.” 

Luna's eyes flit from the computer screen where it displayed blueprints for a creature called ‘The Indoraptor’ ; and darted back to Drautos. “That isn't a real dinosaur.”

Drautos chuckled. “No it isn't sweetheart. Neither is that creature out there. But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future. Imagine,” He paused and pointed at the screen. “that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen.” He said, stalking towards them,

Gladio slowly shuffled back, urging the others behind him.

“You see…” Drautos continued. “Millions of years of evolution, and what did we learn? Nature is the gift that just…” 

Delta burst into the room, snarling at him.

“Shit!” Drautos jumped back, backing up until he hit a wall.  “Easy. Easy, boy.” He cautiously held up his hand at the Raptor.  Easy. Hey, hey. We're on the same side, right? Right? Easy. I'm on your side.”

Delta, clearly unimpressed, clicked at him before she leapt forwards and trapped Drautos’ hand in her mouth.

He screamed.

“Go! Move!” Gladio shoved everyone out of the room as Delta finished Drautos off.

“This way!” Ignis led them back down the visitors hallway ; but Delta crashed through the glass walls in front of them.

Prompto tripped and sprawled backwards, Gladio hauled him back to his feet and they continued to run.

Glass shards were sent flying as the Raptor scrambled to get up.

The five of them charged out of the Labs, and into the entrance of the Innovation Center, Luna smacked a button on a panel and a hologram of a Dilophosaurus popped up.

The hologram dinosaur hissed, and it distracted the Raptor long enough for the others to escape.

They run down the steps and find their path blocked by Blue.

“This way!” Luna turned to go left, but Echo was their, chattering eagerly.

The Innovation Centre doors opened with a bang as Delta stormed down the steps, snarling.

They were cornered.

“That's how it is?” Gladio addressed Blue.

She growled at him, but didn't move any closer.

The other Raptors pressed in closer.

Blue moved forward, snapping at him.

“Easy Blue.”  Gladio put the handgun down, and held his hand out to her, he gently placed it on her face. “Easy, easy…” and unclasped the camera strap around her. “That's it.”

Gladio slowly drew back his hand, Blue tilted her head from side to side, Delta and Echo were chattering at her.

**_Thud_ **

 

**_Thud_ **

 

**_Thud_ **

They heard the slow, heavy steps of the Indominus before she came into view.

Indominus let out two short, high pitched calls like she had earlier. Blue returned them.

The Raptor looked back at Gladio, chattered at him, and whipped back to face the bigger dinosaur, letting out a screech.

Indominus roared, and swiped a clawed hand at Blue, throwing her into the wall.

Delta and Echo shrieked and hissed.

Grinning, Gladio whistled, sending the Raptors on an attack.

The two of them latched onto Indominus’ neck, slashing and tearing at her throat. The larger dinosaur turned in circles as she tried to get them off ; her tail taking out a row of benches.

Luna and the others ran towards an empty merch booth ; she helped Noctis over, then Prompto, before she jumped over herself, followed by Ignis.

They pressed themselves into a wall, as the fight loomed outside.

Gladio had picked the handgun up, and was firing shots at Indominus. He ducked behind a large monument of a Mosquito trapped in Amber.

“It's not enough.” Prompto said. “We need more.”

“More what?” Ingis asked. 

“Teeth.” Prompto said.“We need more teeth.” 

“Where on  _ Eos _ are we going to- _ oh _ .” A lightbulb went off in Ignis’ head. He pulled out a flare from a first aid box on the wall. “Wait here, it'll be okay.”

“Wait! Where are you-”

“I'll be right back Noctis.” Ignis said ; he desperately hoped the boy couldn't see him shaking. “Stay with Luna. And-” He paused. “Should anything happen out there, remember that I love you both.”

“Dad wait!”/ “Iggy!”

Ignis leapt over the counter in a fluid motion, and started running away from the battle between the Raptors and the Indominus.

Gladio shot at the dinosaur twice more, doing his best to keep attention away from Ignis

Echo had been thrown off, and was struggling to stand.

The Indominus caught Delta in her mouth, and threw her ; the Raptor went up in flames as she landed on a grill.

The Indominus’ tail swung and took out the monument Gladio hid behind, and he had to dive out of the way.

He started running towards the booth as the Indominus picked up Echo and crushed her neck.

Gladio jumped into the booth, startling the others ; he held his finger to his lips.

Indominus’ bloodied jaw came into view ; and she hit the side of the booth with her head.

They screamed and yelled as the structure around them started to break ; bits of merchandise went flying, Luna's legs got tangled in bag straps, and Noctis had a whole shelf of plushies fall on top of him.

The four of them scrambled back to avoid getting hit as the dinosaur broke through a wall with her clawed hand.

As best as he could, Ignis dialed the number to the control room. “Pelna? Tredd? Is someone there?!”

**_“Ignis! Six Above man, where are you?”_ **

“Pelna! I need you to open the rear of Paddock 9!” Ignis said, skidding to a halt outside of it. 

“ **_Paddock 9? Ignis that’s-You kidding?!”_ **

“Damn it, Pelna! For once don't question me and do this.” 

**_“Ignis this is crazy.”_ **

“Pelna!”

**_“Alright, alright. I just….be careful alright?”_ **

Ignis shoved his phone into his back pocket, and pulled the cap off of the flare as paddock nine's huge door slowly opened up.

He held the flare steady as it caught the attention of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The ground trembled as the dinosaur stomped out through her paddock towards the door.

Ignis started to run.

The T-Rex bellowed loudly ; her huge tail crashed into on of the other paddock doors as she turned to chase Ignis.

One of the Indominus’ claws hooked the bag straps around Luna's leg, and dragged it to her.

“No!” Noctis seized hold of her waist and pulled against it best he could with Prompto’s help.

Luna grabbed onto Gladio ; the trainer viciously tugging on the straps against the claw, until they snapped.

Ignis ran between the legs of the skeletal structure of a T-Rex, and hurled the flare at the Indominus.

He dived as the actual T-Rex broke through the structure and roared, stomping forward to face off against the other dinosaur.

The T-Rex’s tail almost curved around Ignis like a protective barrier. She was smaller than the Indominus, only by a little, but still just as powerful. There were several old scars along her nose, and body ; as she was one of the few veteran dinosaurs from the old park.

Gladio, Luna, Prompto and Noctis watched in a mix of awe and fear, the trainer held a hand out as the two dinosaurs went for each others throats.

The T-Rex latched onto Indominus’ neck, twisting it back and forth, but the white therapod slashed with her claws, throwing the T-Rex off.

Indominus continued to claw at the T-Rex, shoving her back at one point, and latched onto her neck, tossing her to the ground.

Ignis crawled away from the battle, taking refuge as Indominus dragged the T-Rex by her neck ; throwing her into the merch booth the others were hiding in.

He heard them screaming as the T-Rex’ head was shoved through the wall ; and hoped they heard his cry of : “Run!” as he hid behind the broken amber monument.

“Go! Go, go!” Gladio pushed them all out and they ran to Ignis, as the T-Rex collapsed on the booth.

Indominus pushed the T-Rex's face down with her claws, and opened her mouth wide to tear out the dinosaurs throat.

“ **_Screee!”_ **

Blue bolted towards her, shrieking and snapping; the Raptor leapt onto the dinosaurs back, wildly leaping about as she attacked. 

Indominus flailed as Blue clung onto her back ; avoiding the set of jaws.

The T-Rex climbed to her feet, and chomped down on the dinosaurs neck. 

Together, they pushed the Indominus back into one of the nearby buildings : sparks and bricks go flying as it's torn apart.

Ignis and the others take the moment to start running again ; they made their way through one of the gift shops, Blue crashed through the glass in front of them, but she quickly got to her feet and shrieked as she leapt for Indominus again.

They continued running, taking refuge behind one of the huge pillars, the T-Rex shoved the Indominus into another building, Blue leapt on the dinosaurs face, clawing at one eye.

Blue jumped down, and the T-Rex gave one final shove to the other dinosaur who crashed and broke through the Mosasaurus Lagoon railings.

The Indominus struggled to her feet : when the Mosasaurus burst out of the water, latching on to the hybrid, pulling her underwater, Indominus scratched and fought, but the other was much stronger, the marine reptile finished off the Indominus in a spectacular manner.

The five humans watched as Blue and the T-Rex shared a look, growling lightly to one another, before the T-Rex stomped away into the park.

Gladio shrugged off Ignis, stepping forwards as Blue approached. He gently shook his head as she clicked her teeth together.

Her tail swished twice, and she ran off,  following the T-Rex.


	15. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it's all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It appears as though we've reached the end of the story! It came around a lot sooner than I thought but I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has ever clicked on, read, left a kudos and a comment on this fic <3 
> 
> It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Do leave a comment and let me know if you want the sequel!!
> 
> And now, without further ado, I present to you, the final part of Life Finds A Way.

The group made their way to the docking station of the park just as first light broke. 

Dozens of families were huddled together as they waited for the ferries to arrive to take them back to Galdin.

Ignis rubbed his eyes, yawning as he woke up. Prompto was fast asleep, tucked beneath his arm, the blond's legs stretched out to the side.

Noctis was on his other side, Luna next to him, with Noct’s head resting against Luna's shoulder and his arm looped around Ignis’.

Ignis yawned again as he scanned the area looking for the one person they were missing.

Gladio was about a foot away, softly to a young girl and her mother. His gaze shifted to Ignis, he said something to the two, and walked over. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” Ignis untangled himself and gently propped Prompto up against Noctis so he wouldn't fall over. “So, what do you propose we do now?” He asked the other man.  

Gladio hummed. “I gotta couple of ideas.”

“Care to enlighten me?”

“Yeah.” Gladio slipped a hand around Ignis’ waist, pulling him in, so they faced each other. “We stick together. For survival purposes.”

Ignis smiled. “Survival purposes? You sure its nothing else?” He teased.

“Nothing of the sort.”

"Gladio, there's something I want to ask you."    
  
"What is it?"    
  
"What...what would you say if I asked you to come to Insomnia? With me?" Ignis asked. "There'd be enough space for you to stay if you'd like."

“Hmm.” Gladio frowned, but his tone was teasing. “I dunno. There's nothing selling it for me.”

“There's not one dinosaur in sight.” Ignis deadpanned.

“Good point, but I don't think I'm convinced yet.”

Ignis sighed. “I'll buy you all the Cup Noodles you want.”

“I'm sold.”

“Ew.” Noctis yawned from his position on the floor. “Old people flirting.”

“Brat.” Gladio snorted. “How long you been awake?”

“Long enough to see you two being all gross and mushy with each other.” Noctis yawned again and sleepily rubbed his eyed. “Gladio’s gonna move in?”

“Can Luna come to?” Prompto asked rather animatedly after supposingly being asleep. “She was saying earlier that she didn't know what she was gonna do.”

“I ah-I think that's a good idea.” Noctis agreed.”It-it be awesome if Luna could stay with us.”

“Perhaps you should let Luna decide what she wants to do.”

“Luna would very much like to come along to Insomnia.” She murmured, still somewhat half asleep. “If there's room of course.”

“There is.” Ignis smiled. “We have a spare guest room that you'd be welcome to use.”

“Wonderful.” Luna paused. “Can Umbra and Pryna come too?”

“I don't see why not.”

\------  

**_Three Years Later_ **

Ignis hummed out loud as he poured the pancake batter into the pan.

Behind him, Noctis sat at the table with Carbuncle in his lap, sneaking the bacon from his pancakes to the dog.

“You'd better not be doing what I think you are.” Ignis said without turning around. “Carbuncle has his own food.”

“I'm not doing anything.” Noctis said. “He's the one that jumped on me.”

“And yet, you still fed him.” Ignis laughed.

The backdoor opened ; and in came a grinning Prompto and Gladio.

“How was your run?” Ignis asked, flipping over the pancake.

“Awesome!” Prompto swiped Noctis’ coffee cup off the table. “I beat my personal time!”

“Nice, but could you get your own coffee next time?” Noctis grumbled, Carbuncle barked in response, jumping over to sit on Prompto’s lap.

“Nah.”

“Y'know you could join us one day Noct.” Gladio said ruffling the dark haired boys hair, he swiped a pancake off his plate too.

“What is it with people stealing my food this morning?” Noctis grumbled, batting away Gladio’s hand. “And  _ no _ , that requires getting up before eight.”

Gladio laughed, he shuffled up behind Ignis, and wrapped his arms around him. “Mornin’ Iggy.” he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You could at least shower first you heathen.” Ignis teases. "You're sweating." 

"And miss out on pancakes? No thanks." 

A loud crash and a curse sounded from the living room. 

"Lunafreya?" Ignis switches off the stove, heading towards the noise. "Are you alright?" 

Luna appears in the kitchen doorway, a frazzled look on her face. "I'm fine- I just dropped my mug, but-but there's something you need to see. All of you!" 

She turned, running back into the living room. 

Frowning, Ignis wiped his hands on his apron, and follwed her. "What is it?" He asked, carefully stepping over the shards of the broken cup. 

The television was paused on the Eos Network, Luna picked up the remote. 

"It's everywhere." She said, pressing play. 

 _"Today, it is the anniversary of the tragedy that occurred on the infamous theme park Jurassic World three years ago. The creatures that inhabited the island of Angelgard have lives their peacefully."_ The news anchor pauses. " _Until now."_

"What's going on?" Noctis asked. 

"Hey watch your step." Gladio chides. "You aren't wearing shoes." 

Ignis feels like he can't move. His heart pounds loudly in his head, eyes glued to the screen. 

_"The once believed-dormant volcano on the island, has now become active, renowned scientists from Niflheim believe that it will errupt in less than a year. But the question that has every government official perplexed ; what should happen to those creatures? Should they stay on the island, and be eradicated from existence? Or should we work into preserving them? We'll be right back to hear what the Altissian Embassy has to say."_


End file.
